


The life of Eren Yeager

by Adawonglover7676



Series: A horrible life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adawonglover7676/pseuds/Adawonglover7676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes through life making hard choices that have consequences.What happens when unknown people manipulate his life?Will Eren get with Armin or Levi or another person entirely?Will he die or rise above his swirling emotions?One thing's is for sure.He won't be the same after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of a goal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys this is my first fic so it might not be as good as the next guy but i will try my best to make it as good as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Eren's story.

Eren's Pov  
My name is Eren Yeager. I'm 10 years old. The year is 845. About 100 years ago there was a building of a civilization. There were three main walls that were built in order to keep giant humanoid monsters called titans outside. The walls built all have an inner gate and outer gate. The three main walls were Maria, which was the wall that was closest to the outside. Then there was Rose, which was the wall for the middle class people and inside of wall Maria. And finally there was Wall Sina, the wall on the inside of both Maria and Rose. It was mostly rich people and the king who lived there. But these walls make me feel like.....an animal. Just stuck inside a cage. In case you were wondering about my appearance, I have light green eyes and dark black hair. I lie in bed wondering just how good my life will be as soon as I join the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps is a super skilled group of people who sometimes go on expeditions outside the walls. They're one of the three main groups you can join while applying for the military. I hope I can make a difference in the world and kill a few titans but I don't want to get too hopeful. Many people do die in the Survey Corps.

I leave my room and head downstairs to eat some breakfast when my adopted sister comes downstairs from her room next to mine. Her name is Mikasa and she is a very weird girl. But was always staring at me for no reason and mumbling my name at the weirdest of times. She had a troubled past so I'm willing to let it slide so long as she doesn't do it for the rest of our lives or become a stalker or something. She seems quiet today though as if she was thinking about something serious and was just staring at me. I had just finished my breakfast when I heard a familiar scream and was already at my feet running towards the door when Mikasa called out to me saying "Eren, you do know you're still in your pajamas right"?

"Shit"!

I immediately regretted saying to which my mother who had been sitting in a chair talking to my father looked at me with eyes that would fill the titans with fear and I then said, "Oops".

To which she replied, "How many times have I told you to stop cursing Eren"? I went upstairs without answering because my best friend was in danger and I was going to save him.

I quickly went through my closet to find my clothes and told Mikasa to hurry up as I rushed out the door onto the street but the few minutes I had spent putting on clothes had let the bullies get far away with him. But then suddenly I heard a far away scream and then I ran towards the scream and saw him and began running faster but then all of of a sudden I saw something that made blood go cold. I then decided to look at my best friend, his name is Armin and he has blond hair and bright big blue eyes that seem to sparkle. Mikasa's eyes do that too but her eyes are grey so they don't do it as much.

But I look at Armin and I see him lying up on a building with his face red and blood coming dripping out of his mouth and tears coming out of his eyes. While his pants were down and his private area was oozing white stuff. Armin mumbled, "My butt......hurts".

So I told Mikasa, "We should take him home to patch him up". Armin looked up at us with a blank face.

Armin gave no resistance and we reached down to pull up his pants when suddenly a yellow lightning bolt came from the clouds and struck a part on the outside of the wall. It caused a shock wave that pushed Armin far away from us down the street. Then suddenly a face popped up on the other side of the wall that we have in order to keep the titans out. But.....that's impossible....the wall is over 50 meters tall. And this titan could put it's head over it? This titan had a weird face that was different from the ones I had seen in Armin's books because the face was all red and just looked like muscle, no skin like the ones from Armin's books. I couldn't speak while I was looking. Then the titan sent his foot through the wall which created a huge cloud of dust as well as a path of destruction from debris heading in all directions. The outer gate of Wall Maria had been broken. But suddenly a huge piece of a church flew our way from the force of the of the wind and smashed into a building a few feet away from us and separated us from Armin. "Mikasa, what do we do"?

"We need to go home, we can come back for Armin later but we need to go". I knew she was right because the titans were invading from the now wide open hole in the wall and I want to get to my mother and father so we quickly ran past the surviving people running at us to the house of ours that was not there anymore except for rubble and my mom. 

Mom yelled, "What are you still doing in the city, Eren, Mikasa, you should leave!" I ignored her and began trying with Mikasa to then pull the rubble off of her but it was too much weight and I could already see a titan walking towards us. This titan had skin unlike the giant red one. It was the normal size of a titan. About 13 or 14 meters tall. The creepy thing about this titan was that it was that it had a giant smile on it's face. I was crying as a familiar soldier named Hannes came out of the sky with his 3D maneuver gear and was going at the titan. He got really close when he suddenly froze in fear and decided to run and grab us instead.

My mom was getting lifted into the titans mouth. I saw it bite her in half with a bloody squish. I cried with all my might as Hannes carried us to nearest boat. I looked up as soon as we got on the boat and saw Armin and he was with his grandfather as a heavy stomping was coming from the inner gate the town had retreated behind and suddenly a titan smashed through the wall in what looked like armor all over its body. It paused and started to breathe fire and steam and from the hole it made the monster then went back inside. That's when I realized that this titan and the enormous red one attack the walls just to attack but not to directly kill but why? They could have simply did the killing themselves but they both just left after doing this. Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Now more than ever I knew I wanted to join the Survey Corps and kill all the titans in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments about what you like about the story or chapter so far are appreciated. Criticism is also something I hope to see if you didn't like something or feel something is too rushed.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short or it might be longer than the last one but I won't tell you anything because I hate spoiling anything great about a story. However I will point out that there may be secret ships that I didn't put in the tag see if you can find them through the story some might be obvious but others you may have to read between the lines really hard.

Eren's Pov, two years later  
I was placed in the 104th training corps and it's my first night here. The drill Sargent named Keith Shadis we have is very strict because he knows if he lets us kick back then there would be a bunch of people unprepared for the titans so he began training us how to keep on our toes. As I sat on the top bunk in our cabin I touched the key that I had not idea how I got it but it was the key my father always had so it reminded me of him. I would find what happened to my father and where he is so we can be together again because family has to stick together. I begin trying to get to get to know my roommates. There was one guy who had most of his hair shaved off and the other had two toned hair with one part brown and the top light blondish. 

The two toned hair boy was named Jean and the other boy's name was Connie and the boy sitting on the bottom bunk of our bed was Armin and he didn't look right. Almost like he wanted to say something but didn't so I never brought it up and I just gave him his space. However now that I'm 12 my hormones have started really going crazy and I just hope Jean never notices me with a boner or anything stupid like that. The only weird thing is that usually boys my age are more interested in girls at this age but I wasn't finding any girl attractive or anything like that. Strangely the only things I found attractive were the boys I was with and god forbid I ever tell them about any of that. So I'm just gonna keep it to myself but not just because I think it would be embarrassing. And anyways Armin was raped by boys so he has trouble trusting boys anyway so I want Armin comfortable and not like I'll do something shady to him at any given moment.

I decide though that I can't hide it anymore and try to tell Armin in the way that doesn't make me sound like a crazy rapist. I know I should keep it a secret but my instincts sometimes get the better of me. But I would make up something so Connie and Jean won't overhear what I'm telling him. I whispered to him, "Armin, can we talk outside for a moment?"

Armin looks at me, "Eren, it's pitch black outside and cold what could possibly be so important"? 

I reassured him, "It's SUPER important and I promise we won't be out more than five minutes".

So he got up looking mildly annoyed and Connie looked up and asked, "Where are you guys going"?

"Going to see Mikasa", Armin quickly replied.

As we got outside there was a lamp outside so it wasn't too dark so we stepped away from the cabin a little bit. I didn't say anything. I was going to kiss him but I tripped on something on the ground and realized Armin was right in that it was too dark. When I tripped on the rock my lips had already been forming into a kiss so they were puckered and when I was falling I collided with Armin. The position we were in was weird because my hand which had been going down were on Armin's 'area'. While my other hand was on his inner thigh and my head had land mostly on Armin's neck and my lips were on it but I groaned from the pain. Armin started to squirm despite the pain he must be in although this must've looked way too predatory for Armin because his eyes had tears in them and he was looking at me fearfully. Armin shouted loudly, "Eren, I thought I could trust you"! He pushed me away and began running into the darkness .

Marco's Pov  
I sat on my bed and was reading a book while listening to the bunk mates across from me arguing about some plan 3 years from now and what they should do but I was only half listening because I was really into my book. Just then Jean and Connie come rushing in talking about how Armin and Eren had both disappeared as Eren had said they were both going to Mikasa but when they got there it was just the girls. Reiner said, "Maybe they're doing something private that they don't want anyone to know about."

Jean smirked, "Well if they are, I wanna catch them because I want some dirt on Yeager. When I was eating earlier we got into an argument and he got up and dumped my food all over me and somehow I'm the one who got in trouble". Reiner and Bert decide they would go with Jean and Connie to see if they could find Eren and Armin however I prefer privacy and I would hate it if someone spied on me doing something embarrassing so I wanted no part in their plan. However a few seconds after they had gone off into the night the door opened again and I looked up to see Eren standing in the doorway looking distressed.

When I looked at him I noticed he was getting hard in his 'area' but I didn't comment on it. However me looking at it gave him the wrong idea and he just jumped at me and placed a light kiss on my mouth and I pushed him back. I asked, "What are you doing ?" 

"Giving you what you want".

I told him, "Wow you must be really self centered if you think that this world revolves around you and that I want you, a complete stranger. You don't even know if I'm gay. So let's back up." Eren got this really shocked look on his face and he walked out of the cabin and suddenly a few seconds after he left the door opened again. But this time it was Armin just standing there with tears coming down his face as he looked at me. I remembered the time we spent talking earlier at lunch and how we just clicked as if we knew each other all our lives and this was normal so seeing him this way put an anger inside me as I asked the question, "What happened"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Eren you idiot! Sorry guys but I will be gone until Monday because I'm not home but on the bright side when I get back I will release two chapters back to back bye!


	3. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Character arrives in the story. How will this play out?

Unknown Person Pov  
Armin cries as he tries to tell Marco everything that happened but he can't do it without stuttering. He then thinks of Eren and whatever he did which makes it worse as Armin tries to cry not loud which makes it come out in short coughing bursts when he suddenly falls to the ground and starts wailing. Marco says a few comforting things to calm Armin down and the cries slow down and get a little softer. Then Marco hears a noise and looks up to see a boy with black hair and light green eyes get up from the bottom bunk he and Marco had been sharing. He looked at Armin and threw the book he had been reading on the bed. Then he crouched in front of Armin and asked, "Whats the matter"? His voice had a relaxing tone in it that Marco's didn't have as Marco's voice was always set on either concern happiness or pity and very rarely annoyance so Marco hadn't known how to deal with it.

Armin cried out, "It was my friend he did something bad to me"!

The boy questioned, "What did your friend do?"

Armin seemed to calm down a bit from the boy's voice. "He jumped at me and put his hands down my pants and was putting his hands all over me."

"Where did this happen?"

Armin replied, "We were out in the dark right outside the house. He kept saying it wasn't that dark but he was just trying to get me alone and do nasty things to me". 

The other boy sighed and asked, "Now wait, if you were in the dark don't you think that he may have possibly just tripped on something?" Armin sat thinking about the possibility and then thought of it and the boy said, "Now why don't you go find him and see how he feels".

Armin then said thanks and began to walk out with Marco just sitting there looking dumbfounded but at the door Armin stopped and asked, "Hey what's your name"?

The boy glanced at him, "Alex". Armin nodded and left and began walking to the cabin Mikasa was staying in.

A few minutes earlier, Eren's Pov  
Oh god I can't believe I did that. I feel so bad. I had started running after Armin but he had a good couple of seconds on me and boy could he run. I lost him and was stumbling around in the dark trying to find him. What if he was in a cabin and now I can't see anything? So how would I know where he went without looking everywhere? I then thought the only place he could be was the cabin Mikasa was at so I tried to find it and I eventually did. I walked inside and looked and thankfully the girls weren't doing anything too dirty as Jean and Connie would have thought. Then I looked behind me and I noticed they weren't behind me and I was confused because those two would go against the colossal and the Armored titan just to get a few seconds of lesbian action. I then swept it out of my mind and walked to the back to find Mikasa just sitting in a daze so I tapped her and said, "Mikasa, I just put my hands down Armin's pants and he ran away and cried".

Mikasa blinked slowly, "Very blunt but go on and explain exactly what happened to me." 

I told her the situation. She sighed and said, "Eren, if it was an accident then go find him and explain and then apologize to him".

I told her I didn't know where he was and then from the bunk above her a girl with blond hair and cold blue eyes looked down at me and said, "He was hanging around this boy named Marco at lunch and then he was with him for the rest of the day so I would say to find Marco's cabin and you might just find Armin". The girl then decided to lie down and ignore me so I told them thanks before running out and going to look for Marco's cabin.

After a few minutes of searching in the dark and finding different cabins of people doing stuff I didn't want to see but I had wanted to do earlier I finally found the cabin of that Marco boy. The cabin was empty except for him and a guy with brown hair and green eyes sitting on the bottom bunk reading a book. When I looked up at Marco he narrowed his eyes a little bit. I gasped. This Marco boy was just.......so.....cute. Suddenly I felt that I had become hard again because this guy was a complete angel and I wanted him. How can an angel like this guy exist in this hell on earth world? I should dirty up his purity and get him ready for the Eren train. I quickly climbed the ladder to go up to him and then trying to push most of my hormones back I decided to give him a forceful kiss.

Then suddenly Marco pushed me away and asked, "What are you doing"?

I then said, "Giving you what you want". 

Marco sighed, "Wow you must be really self centered if you think that this world revolves around you and that I want you, a complete stranger. You don't even know if I'm gay. So let's back up." Those words snapped me out of whatever moronic spell my hormones had put me under. I knew his words were true because I had used both Armin and Marco. But you can't try to be with someone who doesn't like you. So I walked out without another word and left and began running back to my cabin however what I didn't know was if I had stayed walking I would have seen Armin walk out of the darkness and enter Marco's cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have come out yesterday but I accidentally deleted it twice


	4. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin.....what happens now?

Eren's Pov  
As I sat on my bunk on the top I tried to picture all the horrible things Armin would say to me or even worse he would just not to talk to me. That alone would just feel awful, but then I probably deserved whatever he had to give and more but not in that way. Suddenly a few minutes later boy walked into the cabin. It was that same boy who had been sitting under Marco in the cabin. He looked at me on my bottom bunk and his eyes seemed partially cold and at the same time holding a fire that wasn't cold and made him seem more alive than the girl who was with Mikasa earlier. Then suddenly the boy said, "I know it was probably a misunderstanding however Marco and Armin will take a little while to forgive you so you should make yourself sorry and get those filthy thoughts out of your head". I frowned at the boy as he said, "Because he will probably get here when he leaves Mikasa".

I glared at him, "How the hell do you know where he went in the first place"?

The boy then shrugged, "Marco told me to follow him and make sure he wasn't assaulted by or anything as he doesn't trust you after he heard what happened to Armin. He thinks you'd proceed to then actively try something on him without considering his feelings again". I then sat there feeling like a bigger douche bag then all the titans combined when the boy said, "However, this is where you prove to them you can become a decent human being and not just somebody who want to just have sex. So good luck. And behave".The boy then leaves and a few minutes later the door opens and in comes Armin looking fearful and distrusting.

Armin's Pov, a few minutes earlier  
As I walked to Mikasa's cabin I began to stop on the way there because it felt like someone was watching me. But when I looked back there was nobody there and it was kind of freaking me out. But I told myself I was just paranoid from Eren doing that to me earlier so I told myself there was nobody there and kept walking there when suddenly a skid behind me and I started running all the way to Mikasa's cabin. I was almost there I heard running behind me and heavy breathing but I managed to get inside and close the door however what I didn't know was that there were two pairs of eyes and one pair was aware of the other while the other pair was staring after me and then vanished back into the dark. The girls all looked at me as if to say whats up with boys coming way past curfew but then they got a good look at my face and relaxed luckily it was only to late to go out but there could be lights on for a little while longer which was probably the reason I hadn't been attacked on sight.

I walked to the back to see Mikasa, she looked at me and told me, "Get out and go see Eren". I was a bit taken back at her cold tone but I asked her if I could stay for a few minutes because I thought someone had been following me. Her eyes softened for a second and she said fine and we started to talk for a little bit before Mikasa said, "Armin, I am in no position to tell you what to do as you have known Eren for far longer than I have but that means you know how stupid and impulsive he can be. So please Armin, you are his best friend and it would break him if you suddenly just stopped talking to him". 

I thought long and hard about what she said when suddenly on the bunk above her a blond girl with blue eyes spoke up and said, "If he is THAT much trouble why don't you just leave him or ignore him". Mikasa then started to argue with the girl who sounded completely disinterested in the conversation and was only answering because Mikasa was answering so I decided to let myself out and began walking to where our cabin was.

Eren's Pov  
As Armin looked at me I felt the tears come to my eyes when I took a big leap across the room and gave him a big hug and just started whispering how sorry I was with Armin saying that it was okay and I was so happy that he could forgive me at all. Then suddenly Armin pulled away from me and gave me a giant slap across the face to which I replied, "Guess I deserved that huh"?

When I told Armin what I had been trying to do he seemed to relax and said, "Eren, for right now I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." My face fell. "However, maybe in a few years, when we have the things better off, there might be a different answer". I smiled at that. I was so happy that I hadn't lost my best friend and would make it up to him.

"Armin, if you aren't too busy do you think I can read with you tomorrow"?

Armin looked pretty shocked but he eventually agreed to it and said, "You convinced Marco you were some horrible rapist or something so I'm inviting him along for the ride tomorrow to show him this was just a misunderstanding". Boy would that be a huge problem if I ever heard one in my life but I knew maybe Armin could convince him I was a semi decent person and not some pervert who wanted sex all day. When suddenly we heard the Keith yell out from the night that lights were to now go out and I turned out the lights and went to bed and told Armin good night then he said, "Good night Eren".

Jean's Pov, way earlier  
As we walked in the night with Connie we talked about the girls we had thought were kinda cute and what we planned to do when we graduated and I told him"I plan to join the military police". He told me he would pick anything but the survey corps. We walked up to the cabin Mikasa was in and entered the cabin when the girls told us to get out. They began to try to push us out when I saw Mikasa at the very back on her bunk and I yelled, "Mikasa, have you seen Eren or Armin"? Mikasa then said no in a very simple and dismissing way as we are pushed out of the cabin. We then go around and try to get someplace where we won't get kicked out when I remembered there was a cabin of boys just a few cabins away. I told Connie to follow me as we entered the cabin Marco, Reiner,and Bert were in when suddenly I informed them, "Eren and Armin have both disappeared because they said they were going to Mikasa but when we got there it was just the girls". 

Reiner then suggested, "Maybe they're doing something private that they don't want anyone to know about.

I then began to smirk and said, "Well if they are, I wanna catch them because I want some dirt on Yeager. When I was eating earlier we got into an argument and he got up and dumped my food all over me and somehow I'm the one who got in trouble". Reiner and Bert get up and come with us but Marco stays on his bunk with a conflicted look on his face. We get to the back of the house but when do there was nobody there and then we checked the inside of the house and found nothing and then we decide to split up. Connie and I were going one way and Reiner and Bert going the other as competition to see which group finds them first and Connie and I spend a moment talking when suddenly we hear heavy running and we think its Keith and I grab Connie and run and then jump into the dirt.

However after the footsteps fade I get a good look at Connie's face and he looks kinda.....strange. But us laying on each other makes me blush and feel weird and awkward. I push strange thoughts out of my head and tell myself that I'm straight and I liked Mikasa and the only reason I blushed was from the embarrassment of the situation. Suddenly the boy who I had glanced at when talking to Marco and the others walked by and looked at us. I quickly explained, "Its not what it looks like". The boy then quickly nodded and walked off without missing a beat and I guess he just didn't care enough to stop because he seemed like he had to do something important.

Connie quickly sighed and I moved off him and decided we should go look for Reiner and Bert to see if they had luck. Then Connie asks me to wait as he wants to talk just between us. We talked for a little while and Connie then asked if we could be friends and not just guys who hung out with each other to which I said"Yes of course I always wanted a real friend".

After we went to Reiner and Bert we asked them if they had any luck with finding Eren and Armin when they told us they had nothing when suddenly the boy from earlier walked inside. However no sooner after he opened the door the sarge screamed out of nowhere that it was lights out. However we accidentally walked into other peoples cabins a few times and we ran like hell a few times until the people gave up on chasing us around. After a few minutes of walking in absolute darkness we managed to find our cabin and walked in to Eren and Armin already asleep and so we told each other if we remembered which we would not to ask those two where they had been as I told Connie good night and he said, "Good night Jean".


	5. Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren can't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really tired as I got almost no sleep yesterday but the chapters must go on.

The next day Eren's Pov  
As sunlight just started to stream in from the window I yawned a bit and knew this day was gonna be exhausting. I got up with my friends and I heard sarge scream to everyone they had better get the fuck up or they would do 3 times as much as everyone else today and they would get minimal food for the rest of the day. We all remembered the potato incident that had happened when we got here and then everyone had asked me what it was like to see the colossal and the armored titan as if the titans were jokes and then I met this douche named Jean who I almost got into a fight with twice in the same day but both times we were separated before I could show my real skills off. I was thinking about what we were probably going to do and I figured we would be running all day when the sarge told us we would be getting partners to train with for the day and that we should be aggressive however he told us not too aggressive as to where we would break the partners bones but just aggressive enough to stop them and inflict enough damage to make sure once they went down they would stay down and then the partners would switch roles from aggressive to defensive.I began to wonder who my partner would be when suddenly a slightly shorter girl than me was assigned to me and she had dark black hair in a ponytail with eyes that were dark yellow and then she told me her name was Ymir or something stupid like that.

I would play the attacker first and then she would be the attacker next. Sarge then said"We have prepared partners for the whole day and at random times you will be given another partner who you will train with for for a random amount of time! This is to ensure everyone isn't bumping into each other when they are assigned to a new partner! Those people who have the least time with their partners will have multiple partners going throughout the day but people with the most time with your partner will only have about two or three partners for the day. Now....... begin".

I lunged at her and used the wooded knife the attacker is given to try to get her in a position where in real life would mean death so she would give up, however she was very agile in her way of moving. It was hard to get a grip on her while she kept evading and in the whole time I was attacking her I couldn't get her at all. However, when it was my turn to be on the defensive she used her speed and power to always beat me. The only reason I got on the defensive at all was because she took pity on me being so weak. Hmph. Damn. Stupid freckled bitch.

The next partner I received was Alex as he stepped up in an attack position as I was the defender this time. Ymir called out from her new partner that I was pretty dumb and it wouldn't take long to beat me. Alex however didn't change stance at all. Hmm. No matter what other people said, he would fight me on equal terms and not underestimate his opponent. Armin usually said doing so would lead to a persons downfall. He quickly advanced on me and used a quick tackle out of nowhere and put the knife to my throat but as he did that I got a weird premonition.

???  
I saw Alex in the gear that the soldiers always wore with a bunch of blood on him and it looked like the Armored titan was in front of him. Alex had an extremely shocked and angry look on his face as there suddenly was titans swarming around the titan and him. At that moment two abnormals pushed the others a little and both of them grabbed half of Alex's body and ripped it apart and began devouring it as bright red blood flew out, along with his organs.

Present Time  
When I get my senses back I realize that I'm screaming madly with Alex on top of me still and looking at me as if I'm crazy. Suddenly Mikasa ran up to us and got into a fighting stance as if she was gonna beat Alex to the ground when suddenly Sarge told her they were not partners and to stand down immediately. I stopped screaming and declared that I was okay. When I went on an got into my attacker stance Alex asked me"What happened and why did your eyes go all blank"? I told him it was nothing and I tried the tackle he did on me but Alex lowered his body and then jumped back and curled into a ball so when I flew over him he pushed his feet into my stomach and sent me flying high in the air before falling back to the ground with a thud and darkness devouring me.

Later that day Armin's Pov  
Eren kept his promise. He came with me to the library section of the training camp that was for people who wanted to learn about history or other things. I decided to go get Marco as he would probably not go if Eren was the one who invited him. Marco agreed but said we had to take Alex just in case Eren tried something. We waited for Alex to arrive back at the cabin and we asked since we had seen him with a book that maybe he wanted to come read with us and he agreed reluctantly and came with us. He saw Eren and we thought Alex and Eren would have some sort of bad blood or the air would be thick or something but Eren almost seemed challenged by the fact that that Alex came here willfully and started to smirk and said, "When it happens I want you to do exactly as you did today and not hold back okay"?

Alex nods and without saying another word sits down as Marco and I look at each other and wonder exactly what Alex had agreed to. Eren asked me what certain words meant and how to say certain places and phrases and I told him but there were somethings I didn't know and for those things Eren would look to Marco and ask him what it meant. At first Marco ignored him but as Marco couldn't stay mean for long he started to answer while not looking at Eren. Eventually he broke and started talking to Eren with high enthusiasm and talking to him for large moments of time and looking at him fully.Then when Eren wanted to talk about irrelevant stuff that had nothing to do with what they were talking about he would then talk to Alex and most of the time Alex would respond very dully however once in a while he gave a answer that sounded like it had an emotion that wasn't boredom and indifference. This kinda was a bonding experience that was good for everyone as it helped Marco trust Eren a little better than before and he only believed Eren was just terrible human being instead of a rapist who liked to try to rape people who trusted him and it got Alex to show something other than boredom and indifference. Dinner was pretty normal except Alex said he was gonna hang with his friends. Then his eyes widened and he glanced at his one friend in sadness.

Then we asked him if he wanted to hangout but he said he wanted to go to bed earlier than usual because he was more tired than normal and he told us good night. Marco decided to hangout with us for a little while longer. "You know Eren you might just be an alright guy and if Armin can forgive you than I guess I can too". I was a little surprised at how well Marco and I had gotten along and how he seemed to care a lot for me despite meeting me only yesterday. "Eren I am terribly sorry for misjudging you but you did give me a really negative impression. However all humans can make bad decisions without meaning to and I understand that". Eren nodded and seemed grateful that Marco had forgave him and Marco walked out as Eren sat on his bunk and started to seem to think deeply about something important but I decided to not question it and leave him alone for now and just went to sleep.


	6. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a cruel world......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super tired

Krista's Pov, 2 and a half years later   
I sat in the cabin with Ymir trying to ask her about what her secret was with how she got Daz down the mountain. She then reminded me of the fact that I hadn't revealed anything about myself and I remembered that she told me I had to reveal the real me and my name. It was kind of scary with trying to do it with the friends I had tried so hard to make. I knew it was selfish but I just wanted to stay safe and not feel like a stranger to people I had just spent time getting to know well. I also was friends with some guy Alex hung out with. His name was Charlie.

Bert's Pov   
The thing with hanging out with Reiner was that he always seemed to change his mind every five seconds and he could never make up his mind and finalize a decision and sometimes that made it hard because I usually follow Reiner and whatever he says. So whenever I did something he asked he would then tell me to do the opposite of what he told me to do. Sometimes it would get me in trouble and I would get used by him and it was annoying.The only reason I still stayed with him was because he couldn't make a decision to fight or run as titans came and one of the titans ate my other best friend and it really broke him and it was really hard to make decisions because he always thought his next decision would be a bad one and he worried he would lose me from making a bad decision so I gave him some slack. The reason I knew Reiner was a better person than I was the fact that at least eventually he could make a final decision but the thing was that I was too scared to make a decision at all because I was always scared I would do something wrong. But making any decision is better than none at all so Reiner always has and always will be better than me.As I'm thinking this Reiner comes flying through the air and lands on Eren.

Eren's Pov a few minutes ago  
"Yes, I suppose I might train you Eren. However first you have to prove to me you can do something other than lose", Annie dryly joked.

I really wanted a person like Annie to train me and so I said, "If I can beat one of the partners I get then will you train me"?

Annie eventually agrees to my terms. I'm breathing heavily so I tell her we should take a break but taking a break she lunges at me and fakes a punch. I close my eyes for a split second as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me to the ground. I feel myself lose more air as we hit the ground and dust flies up. I tell her I give up and to let me go when Annie simply states"I don't need you to give up, I need you to learn how to use your strength and talk to girls". 

I then ask"But what if I don't like girls enough to talk to them"? Annie doesn't give an answer and simply gets up and jumps back quickly as Reiner is launched through the air onto me. OW! Fuck. That kinda hurt my chest. And body.

When I regain my senses Mikasa walks over and says, "Why don't you try some of those moves on me"? It seemed oddly cold since Annie had been the girl on Mikasa's bed on top and I would have thought with they would have gotten along because they seemed so alike in many ways.

Annie then replies saying, "These moves are intended for humans but I wonder if they work on a beast".

People began starting to say who would win and placing bets when suddenly Keith, or Sarge as I called him, came and told them to stop it as they weren't partners and people became very disappointed. Alex sighed, "Dang I totally wanted to see that fight".

Mikasa glares, "If we ever spar you might experience it".

Alex says, "Then I'd defeat you".

Mikasa scoffs and tells him, "Oh please I would destroy you and humiliate you in front of everyone here". 

Sasha then comes up to them and says,"If you are grouped to spar then while you fight it out, me and Connie can cause trouble in the cabins and keep the attention off you for a while".

Alex then looks at Mikasa and says, "Okay I can't wait to spar with you Mikasa".

"It won't even be a warm up". Later that day I wonder what the hell was Mikasa's problem always wanting to pamper me like she was my mother and why she was so eager to fight today before shrugging it off and going to sleep.


	7. Mikasa Vs Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gets what she wants. Will the results be what she desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be busy tomorrow so I wanted to give this chapter today.

Armin's Pov  
Knowing just what to do in situations is what I was told was one of my better qualities. Keith Shadis told me that. He told me that even though I wasn't as bulky or strong as the next guy that I made up for it by using my brain whenever it came time for it. However, he also told me that my other problem was that I freeze up in the heat of the moment and can't decide what to do whenever I'm put on the spot and most of the time if my plans fail I seem to break down and give up. It usually is hard when you give the plan everything you have and hope it succeeds only for it to backfire in your face. I asked him how do commanders go on and he then tells me that the most leaders and commanders have failed in many plans and sometimes the results are catastrophic and they soon grow numb if things don't go the way they want it to. He tells me if I can't decide what to do then I might freeze in front of a titan and then become dinner. He then tells me to find some way to overcome those moments of indecision because one could become my last and then he leaves me with that thought.

I know exactly what it means and I know I'll probably die but that doesn't mean I won't stop or anything. The people before me have practically been throwing themselves into the titan's mouths and I want to help save humanity by giving them better survival plans so that there can be less fatalities in the war against the titans. Sitting there alone in my free time just thinking was kind of relaxing when you think about it. However the quiet only gave me more problems to think about. Eren was hanging out with Mikasa at the moment and I had wanted a moment to myself but after Keith told me what he did it just sent my mood through the floor. Then suddenly the door opened and standing there was Alex. "Eren wanted to me to check up on you".

I just nodded and tried focusing on him instead of my thoughts. He seemed to notice something because he quickly asked, "What's wrong Armin"? I told him all about what sarge had told me and he seemed to think about it. "Armin, many people aren't good at making decisions in the heat of the moment at all and most of the time people make bad decisions because in that moment you can't predict the outcome and you make the decision that can decide something big or small. There are no good or bad decisions because you can't redo the moment earlier to see another outcome so don't question your decisions Armin and just believe that you are doing the best you can do".

The next day Eren's Pov  
Suddenly we heard Keith say for today we were gonna be doing a partner exercise again. We all quickly ran outside as we had already been dressed. Alex only looked on and didn't say anything except for, "We'll see who wins and then we can decide if you are as big as you talk". Mikasa gave a slight glare and walked into their specific area. Then Sasha and Connie did their part by letting out loud moans from the cabin area and Keith quickly ran over to see what was going on. Alex took his fighting stance.Then after what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a few seconds the fight finally began.

Alex's Pov  
Looking at her posture made it clear she was out for blood and in those couple of seconds of looking at her time seemed to slow down for a while. Then she suddenly charged at me and threw a punch. I quickly dodged and threw a kick which caused her to grab my leg and she tried to throw me. I quickly jumped to the floor dragging her down with me. I suddenly jump back up twice as fast and hard and since she is still holding my foot it connects with her face hard. Mikasa steps back quickly and then launches several quick kicks at me and I continue to dodge them and that's when I notice something.The only reason I had hit her was because she was fighting extra hard and just using her fists and not her head. I then figured out she was probably trying to impress somebody and wasn't thinking clearly. This wasn't like her. I remembered how weird she acted around Eren and I put two and two together. I then began to use tactics that were extremely simple if you were using your head but she saw none of the punches or kicks coming as they connected repeatedly.

Mikasa then leaped at me snarling like and animal because I was making her look like a fool in front of Eren and she hadn't landed a single blow. However as she leaped through the air I side stepped her and kicked her in the air to send her flying and skidding against the ground and the number of injuries she had seemed to be taking a toll on her while she didn't even realize. I quickly jump on her before she has time to react and punch her hard in the face, effectively knocking her out and everyone lets out a gasp as they had all expected Mikasa to win and me be the one who got knocked out. The girl named who had been sleeping in the bunk with Mikasa walked up to her and carried her back to the cabin. When Keith came back and asked where Mikasa was, we all told him she had fainted from over training herself and getting very little rest. He quickly nodded and told us to get back to our training and assigned me to a new partner.

Later that day Jean ran up to me and said,"Never before has anyone defeated Mikasa and then make it look like child's play You're certainly full of yourself!"

Eren quickly spoke up, "She deserved it for acting all high and mighty and acting like he wasn't a threat and being a dick to him so karma's a bitch I guess". I quickly nodded before leaving to go to my own cabin for the night and noting how Armin hadn't said anything and Connie hadn't been there. Mikasa would most likely try to get me back in someway. Little did I know that Mikasa was no ordinary person and that grudges with her were dangerous. Sometimes even fatal.


	8. Unexpected things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much other characters in it except for two unlikely people who begin to bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for a while but I have been kinda sick for a little bit still kinda sick now however the show must go on.

Alex's Pov  
I hoped things never got as bad as they had seemed from the ways people always looked dead themselves after coming back from outside the walls.I had been sitting in quiet but there was a lot of noise. I heard something about a cook off between Sasha and Jean happening. I knew it was a mistake to actually sit and think about nothing however I couldn't help myself and the memory came to haunt me once more although the memory is so weird I honestly don't think its mine.

Memory Pov  
I look around the house I was in looking up at a smiling woman who seemed nice.She gave me all that I wanted and things were always good. The thing was that she always said I'll be back as she goes outside and most of the time she was fine however, one time when she came back her smile seemed forced and I could see sadness and anger in her eyes. She then turned away from me and walked back into the kitchen and said,"Things are about to get much harder however, you need to now that I will always love you no matter what happens. No matter how dark this world seems you have to remember the thing I told you about before and fulfill the goal you said you had and if you want to do that then you must keep your head high or you shall be swallowed by the darkness". I looked at her with confused eyes and she simply said,"For your dreams you must fight". She quickly opened the door and walked off to places my eyes couldn't see.I fall asleep right in that spot because I feel worried about the woman who I figure I must know. 

Alex's Pov  
The thing is that trying to remember too much or to put my memories in order really hurts my head and usually I can't do it. I don't really know what else to do but sit there when suddenly I here a large boom that comes from the hallway and a loud scream comes soon after. Feeling like this might be something bad happening to someone I walk out of the room and into the hallway and towards the direction where the scream came from when I see Armin screaming and holding his shin. Jean who had been standing with a blond blue eyed girl looking at Armin almost with a disappointed face. Jean picked Armin up and began to carry him to the infirmary however while climbing up the stairs again Jean managed to somehow drop Armin which resulted in the same heavy crack coming from the other shin. The blond girl had a look that clearly said I'm done with this shit and proceeded to pick Armin up herself and began to carry him to the infirmary with a humiliated Jean following close behind them. I followed them to make sure Armin was okay and that he wasn't dropped again and it seemed like he wasn't. The three entered the infirmary for a few minutes and then suddenly the blond girl walked out and closed the door and proceeded to say,"I know you're there so why don't you come out".

I knew I was caught so I came out and then asked the girl what was going on today and she then seemed to think about whether or not she would tell me and she soon made up her mind and told me to walk with her. She quickly explained all that had happened today and what was going on and I nodded and began to wonder why a girl like her wasn't at the top of this class because her skills seemed extraordinary. The girl then asked me a startling question and the question was,"If you had someone you wanted to protect or something really important you had to do would you be ready to hurt people to accomplish that goal"?

I had to think about it and then I sighed,"I probably would because chances are that the person or goal might be more important than the people who I had been hurting". The girl seemed to like and dislike my answer at the same time and she almost seemed kinda sad for a moment before returning to her emotionless state. She quickly talked about things and with most of these things we either agreed or we were really close to agreeing and the talks we had seemed to be revealing something special about this girl but what it was I couldn't put my finger on. I was soon ready to walk out when suddenly the girl seemed to think about something and I asked her what her name was. She turned her face back and told me"My name is Annie". I quickly told her my name before hurrying out and wondering what the heck was going on with everyone today.

Armin's Pov  
I sat in the infirmary for a while with the throbbing pain in my shins. If only Jean hadn't dropped me then maybe I would be fine or at least not as hurt. I heard a lot of shouting coming from outside even though it was really late and they knew I just wanted to go to sleep but I guess cooking is more important than me. Suddenly the door opens and Alex walks in and he looks like he is wondering about something important but that fades when he looks at me. We quickly talk about the kind of day we had and what we had done for the day.The thing he told me with Annie was really confusing because she seemed like the kind of person to not give up her secrets so easily. Alex then tells me he caught the end of the cooking competition by running all the way there and Sasha had cooked meat while Jean had cooked an omelet. I quickly became upset and said, "Jean caused me this much pain for some meat and an omelet".

Alex knew it hurt like hell so he quickly said a joke to try to cheer me up, "In the morning I would eat your meat with an omelet", while smirking like a pervert. I knew what he meant so I started to blush and he made it even worse by saying more perverted things, "Oh Armin your sausage is so big I can't fit anymore in my mouth! It's my favorite kind of meat! Oh why must it be so juicy why must you make me suck on your huge red bulging sausage"? By the end of it my face was redder than a tomato and he said,"Your face is almost as red as your sausage gets when I put it in my mouth and start to suck on it". My face was so red after all this I might as well be the colossal titan and he begins to laugh before winking and walking out the door and saying, "Hope you get better soon Armin". I knew he was joking however I felt a little something inside my chest when Alex was saying those things. Something I knew I shouldn't be feeling. Something like love. Kinda.


	9. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year after the chapter prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days before graduation and then at Graduation then after.

Alex's Pov  
Knowing how close we were to graduation was pretty scary to most.However a part of me didn't really feel anything and there was a small part of me that wanted to care but I felt as if I was missing something important in my life too much to really care about what was actually going on.Marco had seemed quieter and less talkative while Armin was more curious than ever of how it would feel to face the titans.Eren while I never got to see much of him because of Mikasa seemed to be more quiet now than ever and I could tell that even through his fearless act that he was still pretty scared overall and he couldn't hide it to me like everyone else.The feeling of seeing your own mother murdered in front of you and then fighting that same thing was terrifying and due to the fact that most people had lost someone important to the titans most people had that same mindset to want to kill the titans although with Eren he didn't let himself get ruled by the fear he had felt and only let the fear take up a small part of himself while the rest had his ambition for killing the titans.He always held a mass amount of dislike for Mikasa as she always tried to baby him and never let him make his own decisions so Eren would always scream at her that she wasn't his mother.Finally Mikasa one day seemed to have enough and she said"I can't be like your mother because I won't get eaten".

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment as Eren's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed with anger.Even Mikasa didn't see the fist coming until she was sent flying and she felt the continuous punches coming from Eren and she didn't try to stop them because she knew she had crossed a line.Then Eren said"I NEVER LIKED YOU AT ALL WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS"!!!!!!!.Mikasa looked shocked and she tried to hurl insults at him and then she remembered that she had started all of this and she ran away.Looking the way she ran almost made me want to say good riddance but I wasn't that cruel.I quickly marched away from the scene because you can help Eren later on when his anger is lessened but right now when it was just red hot boiling anger you better start running because he would be yelling at everyone at this point and wouldn't realize what he dd until hours later and most of the time he wouldn't apologize most of the time he would make up some excuse about someone who had made him angry earlier at some point of the day.It was really strange if you got the chance to hear something remotely close to a sorry from Eren and if you got a full on apology then you knew the world was ending and that you should hope you wouldn't die a painful death.

Looking around I saw Bertolt arguing with Reiner and asking him why he didn't remember something although whatever they were arguing about seemed kind of private and sounded like something they wouldn't want overheard so I quickly turned away but as soon as I did I felt a hand grab me and a voice saying"Well Alex is a better friend than you anyway Reiner".Reiner quickly laughed and said"You don't even hang out with each other and even if you started he would just give up on you because you are hopeless and good for nothing and I really hope you get eaten by a titan as soon as we get to our first mission so that everyone can realize the failure that you are and why you never should have been born".I quickly dragged Bertolt away and told Reiner"Dude don't say something like that death shouldn't be the answer to an argument that can get solved in a few minutes".Reiner quickly shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't care and his face shows indifference even though a second ago it sounded like his head was gonna explode.It almost seemed like a completely different Reiner was here and it made me wonder was this the thing they had been arguing about.

I quickly take Bertolt to another room and ask him whats wrong in the first place to which he says"I don't know who Reiner even is anymore it seems like there are two versions of him and I can never seem to get the nice Reiner who cares about his friends to stay for very long".I realized how hard it must be to look at your best friend as if they were a stranger but how I knew that I couldn't remember and when I tried to remember where that feeling came from my head started to hurt and it became really hard for me to breathe so I told myself to forget it and focus on the person who needs help in front of me.I told him"Don't worry about Reiner we're about to hear about when or if we graduate so it probably has him on edge if not anything else because one side that is the nice one that wants to protect people is the one who wants to pass however the one who doesn't want to pass because he is worried about his own survival is the cold one the one who wants to fail to make sure one hundred percent that he won't get eaten"."If he really is your best friend then he won't have a problem coming back to his senses for you"."If he really can't then that's just his fault for not seeing from your eyes because as your best friend he should be able to relate to you and what you have to deal with so it really doesn't matter what or how only when he comes back that you should really be focusing on".He looked up at me with tear stained eyes and looked like he was regretting something but then he simply said thank you and walked out of the room.

Eren's Pov  
I'm walking around trying not to think about Mikasa so much while trying to picture someone else who wouldn't make me feel bad and there was either Alex or Armin or maybe even Marco.I walked around to look for one of the three but can't find Marco so I look some more and I find Alex and he was leading Bertolt into a room so I began to follow them until suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Armin and he mouthed no and dragged me away from the room.Had it been anyone besides those three and there would be a death that wasn't from one of the titans.I let Armin lead me to a room where he suddenly told me to let whatever it was with Mikasa just die and not to let it come between any of us on the battlefield because having feelings like those would only distract us and make us easier targets for the titans.I knew he was right so I didn't argue but I wasn't going to agree and simply stated"Well she started it so its really not my fault at all and none of this would've happened if she had just stopped to think about her words and how they would affect people".Armin then busts out laughing so I ask him "What in this gloomy world could you possibly find so funny"?Armin quickly says"Eren no offense but you should be the last one talking about saying things without thinking about peoples feelings and all that".

I then want to scream and yell at Armin or do something that stops him from laughing and making fun of me but I really can't and I know that the words he spoke were true and what I did to him wouldn't change the fact that even though Mikasa had crossed the line a little bit I had been doing the same thing to her for years and when she finally does something back to share her opinion about something and make herself heard I just shot her down and make her feel feel worse about herself than how she did in the first place.I realize I want to make go to her and tell her sorry for what I did but she probably wouldn't believe it or she would think I would just do the same thing to her a few days from now and I can tell that she is sick of my apologies and likely wants to do something so she doesn't fall for my traps.I really want to say sorry but I know I can't do anything about it and quickly decide to forget about it.After I left Armin I notice that Bertolt is standing in front of a door and seems to be having second thoughts if he really wants to open it and he finally does start to reach for the handle.

His hand is shaking and whatever red liquid he had in his other hand was shaking because he was shaking trying to open the door and it looks like if I don't help he'll be there forever so I quickly decide to grab his ass and tell him"Don't worry Bertolt you look cute so Reiner won't reject whatever juicy love confession you have".The combination of me grabbing his ass and my words sent his face into a deep red as the door to cabin opened and Bertolt tripped back and fell on me and the juice or whatever it was dripped down his face making everything on his face look red it was really funny so I joked around and said"Bert you look really funny all red and serious like that it almost makes you look like the colossal titan, you aren't hiding something are you"?The look on his face after that was priceless as Reiner grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the cabin making the already weird situation even funnier to me.However then a few minutes later we were called for graduation and I ran over to the courtyard.Sarge gave this really motivational speech that I pretended to listen to but I started to listen at the end when he announced the rankings.

"Number ten is Sasha Blouse,Number nine is Connie Springer,Number eight is Marco Bodt,Number seven is Jean Kirstein,Number six is Eren Yeager,Number five is Reiner Braun,Number four is Mikasa Ackerman,Number three is Bertolt Hoover,Number two is Annie leonhart,And the best of everyone here right now the person you should strive to be like is Alex Nomani.It was a relief to be at the top ten however I had hoped I would have had a higher grade but it doesn't matter now because soon I'll get to kill some titans.Sarge then told us"You will be sent to your divisions at the end of the day tomorrow but until then you will stay in wall Rose and make sure nothing goes wrong for the day you will be there as The survey corps will be traveling outside the walls tomorrow and need people to protect the people in the walls in case something bad happens".That all happened yesterday but it still echoed in my brain today.I thought of how quiet it was today and told myself"Humanity's retaliation begins now".When suddenly a flash of yellow flashes behind me with a lightning bolt that shakes the wall as the face of the colossal titan appears in front of me and the steam blowing off it looks the same as five years ago.As I'm thinking this suddenly it blows more steam towards the wall and everyone on the wall with Me flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might release a second chapter today depends on how I feel.Also see if you can notice my slight irony for events in the future.


	10. A thing to ruin the peaceful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysteries are happening and Alex knows it but he can't figure out what the answers are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uploads can be slow but thank you to everyone who is sticking with me.

Alex's Pov about 35 minutes earlier  
Being on the elite squad was supposed to feel like an honor but it really wasn't because not many humans were alive and the few that were are either dead or they got dropped and usually that would make only the harder people the only survivors but sometimes even the so called tough people were pissing themselves and crying and they tended to give up very quickly.However I can't really say anything because I just started and hadn't seen what a titan could really do and I don't recall if I ever fought one because the only one I had seen were when I get those painful headaches and I couldn't really feel the terror because it didn't really feel like me or like I was there because I remembered nothing before or after and it was just kind of there and it made it seem random and out of place like it didn't belong.If only I could remember what my childhood was like I wouldn't be feeling this kind of pain and things might not have gone the way they did later on.

I looked at the squad leader and asked him"Sir I apologize for showing weakness but my head hurts and I was wondering if I could fly around a bit until the pain goes away so I can be ready if we retrieve orders".The squad leader looked at me and said"Okay we don't have a busy day today so you can go in fact I advise you go and visit your friends because it will just be us sitting in this building for a couple of hours and that can turn a man as crazy as an abnormal".I looked at the rest of the group and most of them looking worried because they already knew about the titans and the fear they created and Mikasa and I were the only rookies on the elite squad to begin with so they were probably worried one of us might mess up and cost them their lives.The leader seemed to remember something and said"Only use your gas if absolutely necessary as it runs out quicker than you would think".I nodded and then left the building.I began to run through town without using my gear and a good 30 minutes later I was almost at the wall and after running for thirty minutes I began to question why the elite squad was placed so far away from all the civilians because if somehow the titans got in again then the ones best at helping them would be on the edge of town.It didn't really matter that much to me and I could honestly didn't really care right now.

Almost at the wall I suddenly had a weird urge in my head to look to the left and at first all I saw was a dark alley where the sun didn't reach but suddenly a person with a dark cloak and mask stepped out and I stopped and looked and just looking at the person made my headache hurt more and it felt like my head would have exploded and after a few minutes the headache dulled and I could move again so I began to run from the alley without looking back to check if the person was still there and surprisingly nobody was around so I just shut up and told myself I would just climb the wall.The feeling of almost flying was always a good feeling and doing it now helped the headache cease for the moment because my mind focused on flying and not my past.However halfway up the wall I saw a flash of yellow and I almost fall of the wall from the shockwave that comes soon after.Then I see a bunch of bodies falling off the wall from some kind of smoke and they hook their gear to hook onto the walls.At first I just stop and sit there and think someone probably messed up and a cannon exploded but that still didn't explain why there was a delayed shockwave because cannon fire that close would be almost instantaneous for a cannon ball to cause that much damage isn't possible so I thought could it be-"The colossal has returned so get your asses in gear so we can kill it"Eren said.It took me a few seconds to process this but when I did I quickly launch myself up the wall and as I do I notice that the titan has already made another hole in the wall.

As I get to the top of the wall Eren is almost at the colossal titan's neck and is about to slash when suddenly it releases a bunch a steam from its body and pushes Eren back and then I can't see the colossal or Eren and suddenly I hear I yell and notice a a dark haired person come out at the bottom of the steam and think that it was Eren so I relax until I notice a parting in the fading steam and see Eren had been surprised he had missed and then it dawns on me was the person and I think was at the bottom of the steam the colossal titan.I quickly dismiss the thought and tell myself that titans weren't human in anyway and that they were just monsters and the person who came out of the steam was just another soldier who was behind the colossal titan along with Eren.Speaking of Eren he suddenly flies up mouthing over and over that he was just right there.However I quickly looked at their squad leader and he told us to come to HQ just in case it gets overrun so we would know the emergency plan.After telling us at HQ I flew back to where my squad.It turns out we were gonna get the people in our area then move on to the next.By the time we got dealt with one area I noticed that there was shouting coming from the gate and I told my squad leader that the shouting would attract more titans and he said we were to fly over there and protect the civilians however there was always one titan that always had to be different and an abnormal just had to show up and start running to the area we were going to.At normal speed we weren't going to catch it so Mikasa used a bit more gas than usual to kill the titan.

As we looked we saw A man with a cart who was standing there and trying to push it in and that was blocking people from leaving and Mikasa asked the man"What the hell are the men out there dying for if they can survive if you would just let the people go first"?She then said"What would have happened if Alex hadn't heard the shouting and we had gotten here a few seconds later than what we did".Mikasa began walking towards the man and put one of her swords at his neck and said"Open it now or you die".The man knew she was serious so he told his men who were with him to pull the cart back and let the people go first.I quickly nod at Mikasa as I start by going around and killing more titans than her and somehow using less gas.I can tell she is really pissed off by that fact and the fact that she got outdone by me in her first real mission must have her furious.With most of the titans dead because of me I ask the squad leader if I can fly to the other areas to help kill more titans and he nods at me.Although it was good because of the fact that I was going around and killing titans in the area the second I get to the next couple of areas I see a titan going with obvious interest and when I see who it is I'm so shocked that I don't look at the other buildings and don't see the other three who are watching with obvious terror.The thing I see before me is terrifying and in a moment my brain says move.The thing that I see is Marco and he is being slowly lifted towards a titans open mouth.

Eren's Pov a few minutes earlier  
Looking around on my first mission fills me with energy and I'm talking Armin's ear off."Armin don't worry I'll protect you".Armin clearly isn't paying attention nor does he seem to want to and all I see in his eyes at the moment is fear and terror.He tells me"You'll be the one to die first if you act like you normally do so promise me you'll act like a normal person".I am taken back a bit because I have no idea what Armin is talking about.He says"Since you clearly don't understand what I mean I'm saying don't act impulsively like you always do and take a few minutes to actually think about what you're gonna do before you do it".I'm once again taken back and don't really know what Armin's talking about.I tell him"The way I act is fine but I'm more worried about you more than me as I feel like its my job to protect you".Armin told me"Why do you think the way you act today doesn't affect the way things will go on the battlefield".I quickly tell him"I acted this way for years and I'm not dead yet so there".Armin shakes his head and says"Titans aren't everything else as titans are game changers because it would be like playing a game with a soldier and he suddenly pulls out a gun".I quickly tell Armin"I don't care about this and I said I would protect you so that's a promise and have I ever lied to you"?Armin was clearly thinking and he said"You can't protect me if you're dead".

I have no answer to this and stay silent but one of our teammates whose name was Thomas or something like that says"Armin your words of wisdom are too dull for an exciting mission like this so get pumped and start thinking of how many titans You're gonna kill".Armin started to follow his advice even though it was kinda rude and his eyes brightened a bit and he says he's ready so we start flying through the sky looking for our first titan to kill.When suddenly I hear Armin say"Abnormal watch out".He quickly grabs my and pulls me higher with him as the titan jumps through the air.It hits a building with a smash and as we land on another building I notice Thomas isn't with us right now.I look and see the titan has Thomas in his mouth and feel a rage that I was careless and couldn't prevent the death of a comrade.I began flying towards to titan and yelling at it when suddenly I feel a sudden pain in my leg and I feel myself crash into a bunch of buildings.Then I hear a bunch of yelling and screaming and a few seconds later I look and see Armin being devoured by a titan but see that luckily he is only swallowed and not eaten.Quickly remembering our dream to see the ocean together I shoot my gear into the sides of the titan's mouth and grab Armin's arm and fling him out.I realized that flinging Armin took a lot out of me so I used the rest of my strength to keep the titan's mouth open and I tell Armin that our dream was to reach the ocean and that I wouldn't die and I would protect him until we got there.I hear him say"Eren hur-"And then the mouth shuts and chomps off my arm and I fall into the stomach below.


	11. Mysterious enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain person comes back however this only brings questions and suspicions from others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and last chapter Alex saw Marco being lifted a little while after the revelation in this chapter.

Mikasa's Pov  
A weird feeling came over me a couple of minutes ago but I quickly dismissed it as a certain fear of the titans.It was not the overwhelming fear that everyone else has and they can't do much during battle but it was more of a fear because these creatures might kill Eren and I wouldn't be able to save him.It brought a rage into my head that helped me kill the titans and made me focus.The one guy who was skilled enough to go off on his own was Alex and it angered me that my skill wasn't as good as his because I talked a lot about how good I was and how I would be the best and how I would protect Eren but if someone clearly outclassed me then how would that even look?Then after I lifted that sword to that guys throat made me think that the people hadn't been escaping which put our squad at risk because we had been defending the people and if I died nobody would be able to protect Eren.

I knew that our orders were to stay here just in case some lone titans came through or even worse that the armored titan would show and break this gate because there had been a strange pattern going on so if the colossal came back then we should be expecting the armored to come back.While thinking if I should stay here or return to Eren my thoughts went to Eren again and I decided to sneak off to go see how his squad was doing.Flying through the air really gave me some time to think and the first thing I had thought about was how the guy earlier had reminded me of the guys who killed my parents and it kind of angered me that this was happening years later but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever.

Mikasa's Memories Pov  
Playing with my mom and dad was really fun in the fact that they never seemed to be old and always seemed so young.They were like children themselves and it always felt like I was playing with myself in a weird way and not my parents at all.Today we would be making presents for the guy who was coming here today.I forgot his name but I knew he was a doctor of some sort and I had been told his son would be coming today so I really wanted to impress him so he would come over more often and not lose interest in me like most other kids did.The thing was that I only had my parents as friends and I really wanted more people to be my friends because sometimes it got boring to just sit in the house all day and do nothing besides talk and play with my parents.Looking at my mom I started to smile and hope that these moments would last forever,but that's when the knocking began.

My father opened the door to which he grunted and then suddenly the blood father sometimes gets when he cuts himself on things came out from his belly and he fell over as strange men walked into the cabin and looked over at us while smiling but their smiles seemed different from normal smiles and it worried me.I looked at mom and was about to ask her what to do but when I looked at where she was she suddenly was gone and so were the scissors that had been on the table as she ran at the guys with the scissors and she struggled with him for a few seconds when the guy suddenly swung a metal object into her neck and her head went flying off and it rolled back over on the floor to look up at me with eyes that now looked so old and they had fear in them and then they rolled back up into her head.The next thing I knew the guys were screaming at each other but after a while the screaming stopped and one of the guys walked over to me with that same smile and he hit me and then everything went dark.

Of course then when I woke up I heard them talking about how they were going to sell me and a part of me was scared because selling was something you do to things you don't need anymore like items but I was a human and not some old rusty item that could be thrown away with ease.There was a dull knock on the door and one of the guys opened the door and there was muffled talking when suddenly the guy fell over and blood was leaking everywhere and a strange boy was in the doorway closing it.The other guy in the room ran towards the door but when he opened it there was nobody there so he turned back to me when suddenly he was getting hit repeatedly with that thing we use to cut things that mom never let me touch.The boy was screaming at the man telling him he was a monster and that people like him didn't deserve to live in anyway shape or form.After the men or dead the boy walks over to me and asks if I'm okay as he unties me from the rope they put me in and as he says that I think of something and tell him"There were three of them earlier when they killed my parents".The boys eyes widen and he turns around only to feel the third mans hand wrap around his neck and the boy swings the his hands but he remembers that after he killed the second man he had dropped the knife.He then told me"Ywo hav to fight if you want to liv".

The boy couldn't talk well because he was being strangled and a part of me was still frozen from earlier from seeing my parents die but when I looked at the boys eyes that were burning with passion I knew I felt a feeling unlike any other kind that I only felt for my parents though I instantly realized they were even deeper than my love for them.This boy had risked his own life to save me so I would do the same.I picked up the knife with a newfound strength and ran at the man before shoving the knife with all my strength into his back.After we were rescued by the help that was too late I finally met the doctor for the second time in my life and he was still pretty scary but not as scary as the first time I had met him.He began yelling at the boy again for doing something so reckless when all he had to do was wait for the military police and things would have been fine.

The boy then says"Dad by the time these guys had gotten here it would have been way too late and you know it".The doctor sighs before saying"Yes Eren I understand that but we didn't know their plan and they easily could have been staying here for the rest of the day because the police would have been searching so these guys would have to lay low and you recklessly endangered yourself again like you always do and one day doing something like that is going to get you killed".Eren knew what his father was saying was true so he simply said yes sir and was quiet.The boy then turned to me and asked if I wanted to be his friend so I told him I would be if he could it from being cold since I only had the dress from earlier on because I didn't want to go back into the house to get my clothes so the police said they would do it.The boy smiled and said okay and removed the scarf he had on and wrapped it around me and he then said"Now are we friends"?I told him yes as tears filled my eyes and then I said"My name's Mikasa".

Present day Levi's Pov  
Looking at the titan in front of us was easy and it almost seemed like child's play to kill it.However our good friend four eyes over there just had to go near it and it started to run after her in a dash of fury.I thought that we had it then however as soon as I thought it was done for it suddenly changed course and ran in the opposite direction to try and get back to the forest it had come out of.Four eyes was chasing after the titan and was getting really close when it picked up more speed than her horse could take and the it looked like the titan would get away but the horse began gaining on it while the titan slowed down.Four eyes got really close to it and stopped and suddenly the titan was turning back ready to eat her but one of the people on my squad got close to the titans neck and was about to slash when suddenly four eyes screamed causing him to lose focus and then the titan grabbed him.I had to step in as I used more gas to give me a boost and sliced open the titan's nape as it collapsed to the ground.The man was thanking me but I quickly walked up to four eyes and told her"I don't care if your crazy stupid titan obsession gets you killed but don't you dare risk the precious men I have to get a couple of titans".I was about to storm off when suddenly I heard a wait as I had begun walking away.

The person who said wait was another person on my squad and she was holding a notebook in her hands.However looking at her made me see something behind her and it was inside the tree almost like a nest for a baby bird.Inside the tree was a dead body without a head and as I read the journal I realized this recruit was telling a story of the expedition she had been on and the thing that led to her death.Apparently her squad had been killed by titans and then afterwords she had ran out of gas so just having the journal she told about making her way back to try to get back to the walls.A day or so after setting off to get to the walls she encountered a titan that spoke words and said"Ymir-Sama's People".The girl tried to converse with the titan more after it spoke but it seemed to be groaning as if resisting some great urge and then it appeared to try to tear its own face off.The girl tried to run but the titans grabbed her and that was the end of that.Knowing this froze me in my tracks and everything I had just said was now being filled with curiosity however not as big as four eyes.Thinking about this four eyes gave it to commander Erwin and then he allowed the capture of titans to be allowed and four eyes would get her wish once she returned to Trost little did she know.As we were heading back to Trost I found a new respect for her at least I think she was a girl but she was so weird it really didn't matter if she was a boy or not since I was staying away from her.However since I did sort of respect her I finally said"You turned out to be right sorry about all this Hanji".She smiled when I finally called her by her name and said"Don't mention it Levi".

Mikasa's Pov  
I had run out of gas after giving a motivation speech to the remaining survivors because I let my emotions get the better of me and it was terrible to be looking at a titan's face that was reaching for me.I had slapped Armin because I got mad that he couldn't protect Eren and told him to go burn in hell and now I felt kinda guilty saying it but I would have said it as many times as I could given how much time we had.I wanted to die because Eren was dead but for some reason an unknown feeling grabs me and makes me slash at the titan's thumb and walk away because I have the memories of Eren and that's all that matters right now.I turn to the titan and let out a mighty scream when suddenly the ground erupts behind me as a titan punches the one in front of me in the face and lets out a furious roar as it begins to smash the titan's weak spot with his feet.The titan that was doing the killing was really buff compared to most other titans and had run off before I could comment.Armin grabbed me from behind and fired his hooks into a nearby building as Connie also came onto the roof with them as they watched the titan brutally kill a bunch of other titans and Armin came up with a plan to lead the mysterious titan back to base where the titans had swarmed.Listening to Armin always payed off so we after Armin gave me his gas and Connie picked him up bridal style we began to fly out to get back to base.

Alex's Pov 45 minutes later  
Looking at Marco about to be killed filled me with a rage and I used more gas to quickly get to the back of the titan's neck and cut it.Marco had this look of shock on his face and wasn't staring at anything but he didn't have his gear on him so I flew low and as we were flying he said"I have to tell you something important".He was in so much shock that whatever he wanted to tell me was taking a long time for him to process almost as if he had just seen something he didn't want to believe and I suspected it had something to do with the fact that he didn't have his gear on.Suddenly as we were flying I felt a headache come out of nowhere and I dropped Marco and fell to the ground with him.Looking at him it was clear he wasn't going to die because we had been low on the ground but I was hoping he didn't have damage to his brain or anything like that.Suddenly with the headache came the image of a boy in weird clothes with purple eyes staring back at me but as quick as the image came it left but now Alex remembered everything and it made everything worse.He knew what he had to do when suddenly the person from the dark alley came flying down with a soldiers gear and he pulled off his mask and I realized that I knew this person.I was about to speak when suddenly the person in front of me said"Forget everything you remembered and revert back to your previous state".I didn't want to forget but there was a sudden blinding red light and pain.I then looked around and tried to remember what I was doing here and why in the world was Marco lying on the floor what had just happened?

Mikasa's Pov 32 minutes earlier  
Looking at the titan being eaten by other titans was sickening and I knew we had to save it when suddenly the titan looked at an abnormal that had eaten someone on Armin's squad.The mysterious titan broke free from the mouths of the other titan's tearing it's arms off in the process and grabbed the titan with its mouth and then smashed another titan into a building and gave out a massive roar before falling to the ground.Looking down at something emerging from the nape of the neck was a body and that body was my brother who I had been told was dead and so I ran towards him and embraced him in a hug and put my head to his chest and heard his heartbeat which made ma start crying because he was alive.After we lifted him onto the roof Armin said"I saw his arm and leg had been eaten that he had saw him die but now they were back and he was alive and it doesn't make sense".Jean looked behind us at the 20 bodies of the fallen titans dead and then looked at the boy in my arms and asked"He did all of this"?I didn't answer nor did I care all I knew was that Eren was alive and I wouldn't lose him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys the story may get a little confusing but it will make sense eventually.


	12. Are you a Titan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is questioned about his loyalty to the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spoilers from the manga in this chapter so if you don't want to hear about spoilers big or small than you can read up until Alex gets his vision then skip till the vision ends.

Eren's Pov  
After waking up and having no idea what was going on and seeing a bunch of my fellow soldiers look at me with swords drawn like I was some kinda monster I thought nothing could surprise me but to top it off suddenly the soldiers began shouting at me that I was a titan and should be executed.What the hell were talking about how I was a titan and that I was a danger to humanity when I was one of them and a soldier who protected humanity.I quickly tell the person obviously in charge of all this"Man this is not the time for jokes right now since the survey corps aren't back and we have nobody around to kill the rest of the titans because we're making silly jokes at a time like this".However looking at all of their faces makes it painfully clear that they aren't joking around and that's the thing that confuses me the most.Why would they be serious about the fact that I was a titan and why now and did it have something to do with the fact that I couldn't remember anything after the colossal titan showed up.I also remember Armin screaming but I don't remember what he screaming about and since I can't remember anything I can't put a voice to where the memory came from so I dismissed it as a dream until I was absolutely sure I hadn't been dreaming.I was looking for real memories and not false ones so the ones with me turning into a titan definitely had to be fake right?

Then I see a flash of and Mikasa walks toward the people surrounding us with her swords drawn.She then says"I don't care what Eren did but if any of you lay a hand on him then you'll lose that same hand and if you fire the cannon then I'll kill everyone over here and then I might pay a visit to the rest of the soldiers around the area".Now I was starting to freak out because so many people were now saying I had come out of a titan than it had to be true right or was I still dreaming even now and I would wake up from this horrible nightmare and the survey corps will have taken care of the titans and they'll recognize my great skills and take me in early even before Mikasa.But no matter how much I wanted that to happen it never did and we stayed there looking up at the people trying to kill us for supposedly being traitors to humanity.The man looked scared for a moment and screamed"One more time are you a human or a titan"?I was in my own world for a second but then I look up at him with all the rage I felt against the titans for what they did.

I hated the colossal titan because the debris from his kick caused my mom to be killed,the armored titan because he opened a deeper hole in the wall that endangered my friends and the rest of the titans because they caused all this suffering and they didn't even have to eat since we clearly have been separated for 100 years and they ate nothing in that time so I want nothing to do with them.I yelled to him"My name is Eren Yeager and I'm human"!!!.He looked down at me while muttering something and raising his hand for the order to fire the cannon.Mikasa ran at the guy with her swords raised when I knew she couldn't get out of the blast area so I grabbed her and went over to Armin when I suddenly saw a flash and heard my father talking about an injection he was going to give me and looking at the memory I had forgotten I looked younger by a few years but I didn't know where we were.He told me the injection would make me forget but that I had to retake wall maria and get to the basement and how the answer to all my questions would be there.He told me the effect of the injection would erase my memories so it would be pointless to explain now but he then said this power would become useful and "their"memories would help me use it.He told me if I wanted to save Armin Mikasa and everyone else I must learn to control this power,I felt a powerful urge to bite my hand and my only thought was protect these two and there was a giant flash and then the world went black. 

Alex's Pov 25 minutes earlier  
Looking over at the wall with the hole was kinda weird seeing as how everything had been normal a few hours ago.I hadn't seen a person since I split up from our squad and it was worrying me because I didn't want my gas to run out.I began to look around my immediate are without moving from the roof I was on but the only thing around me was corpses and abnormals who were sitting together or banging their heads into walls.It didn't give me much hope because it seemed like maybe I should have stayed with my group.I had stayed on this roof for a while and I had noticed that because of how high I was I could see the HQ from over here and I noticed there were no titans over there.I began to weigh my options and decided to head over there and as I began nearing HQ I noticed that there were tons of titan corpses that were lying around.I then realized that since the corpses seemed to increase the closer I got to HQ that maybe everyone had decided to regroup at HQ and they had taken down titans along the way.However I noticed one of the titans heads had been knocked off into a building and was staring dully at me.I was confused because the cannons couldn't reach this far into the city and there was nothing around to suggest what had caused the destruction so I ignored it and kept flying.

Once I got inside to the lower levels of HQ I went into our supply station and noticed there were more titan corpses in here that looked fresh and it filled me with more hope as I replenished my supplies that maybe I would find the group after all and maybe this whole thing wasn't a complete waste of time.I did however wonder if now that the colossal titan had destroyed this wall what would stop it from braking into the next wall we had and killing the rest of humanity.I then decided that since there wasn't much evidence about where everyone went from this alone that I would have to search of the the city to try and find them.The second I got outside I looked at the wall we were in and suddenly there was a flash and a boom then a few seconds later the smoke coming from the wall.I began to wonder because I knew there was lightning when the colossal titan appeared but I didn't see his body come looking over from the inner wall so I began to wonder if maybe it was the armored titan.However I then dismissed the thought because why would the armored titan appear in the inner wall where it would soon lose the element of surprise it carried.It really doesn't make sense because if the armored titan really had shown up then it would have just ran up to the inner wall then bust through it and retreat through the hole it just made like last time.Why go through all the trouble of appearing in the inner wall and then I noticed that the lightning didn't line up with the main gate which was the easiest place to break in.Taking all of this into consideration I began heading towards the inner wall not knowing that the moment I turned to head back this way that I would save my friend Marco.

Eren's Pov  
After I pulled myself out of the half made titan body that I somehow made out of nowhere my head had begun to pound like crazy and I knew that I was overusing this power and I could barely stand and I hadn't even done anything with the titan.Mikasa and Armin had began trying to make a plan on how to get out of here without dying or me losing myself to the titan if I transformed too much.I wasn't listening to much of what they were saying and only caught bits and pieces but then before I knew it Armin had got up and walked out of the smoke and began making a big speech about how we would fight for humanity and what we all went through to get here.Everything seemed to calm down and I thought we might actually have a chance but then the main leader raised his hand for the signal of cannon fire and was about to bring it down to tell them to fire when his hand was grabbed from by Dot Pixis the commander of the Garrison.He whispered something to the man who had attempted to blow us off the face of the earth.Then Pixis waved his hand and walked over to us and began using his gear to get back up the wall he had come down to see just what had been going on.

When we reached the top Armin said"Sir the reason why we were being threatened was because Eren has discovered that he can turn into a titan and it took everyone by surprise because we had thought he was dead so we weren't too keen on losing him for a second time today".Pixis didn't really look concerned he instead said"I put a lot on the line saving you three when most of the people below us want you dead and that will make me look bad so I hope you have a damn good reason for me to have saved you".Armin began telling him of a plan he had to make use of my titan powers to lift a giant boulder that had been kicked by the colossal and was debris from the wall.Pixis then told Armin"I was told Eren did his transformation hours ago and only recovered a few minutes ago and then when he barely made a titan form just now he can barely stand and think so why can I trust he won't run out of energy this time before he can make it halfway back to the outer wall".Armin then told him"If the plan fails and Eren can't get back up then I will allow you permission to execute all of us for being traitors and wasting your time".Pixis seemed to think about it but then he nodded his head walked over to the edge of the wall and screamed at the soldiers to listen up and he then told them the plan while I stood beside him with a honorable salute to our people.After the plan was told I began to put on the gear I was given and hadn't even noticed that I had lost my gear somehow.As soon as the signal was given from Pixis I jumped off the wall and used my gear to fly over all of the roofs below me until I finally reached the area the boulder was in when I bit my hand again and once again the world went dark.

Alex's Pov  
After I almost got to the wall I noticed a person jump off the wall and go flying through the city and then a couple of seconds later a bunch of other soldiers began to jump off the wall and spread out over the city and I'm filled with relief.Then I get a bad feeling and turn back in the direction I had just come from and began to fly when suddenly I notice Marco flying through the air and remember that I hadn't seen him since the mission started so I began to follow him when I suddenly see the four friends I didn't really hang out with all in four titan mouths.It made me feel really sorry I hadn't gotten to know them like the three I hung out with and then I boosted to try and get to them but suddenly they were chewed in front of my face and all four titans collapsed and began smoking.Suddenly four people began to emerge from the titans necks but I didn't care about that,they killed my friends even if they hadn't been as close as the other three they had still been with me and now I felt bad that I couldn't remember their names after they had been eaten.It was two girls and two guys who emerged from the necks and they were unconscious and then I pulled my swords from their place and used it to chop their heads off before they could wake up.I don't even look at their faces before I fly off because I can't show any emotions on the battlefield.I'm about to reach the area Marco flew off towards when suddenly I heard screaming for help and began to fly towards the cries when I came to a titan on a building and it was Marco being lifted into a titans mouth.

Alex's Pov after the incident  
Wondering how Marco got here was the last of my worries because multiple titans were closing in on the area and I had to defend him.Unlike most of the people here I wasn't worried about if I looked cool or how many titan kills I would get and most of my focus went to killing titans the other part of it was watching my surroundings and making sure I wouldn't be eaten by a titan sneaking up on the battle.I quickly killed the titans while making sure to be careful not to use any unnecessary gas while killing them.The thrill of just letting my blade kill these titans and feeling like I was making a difference in humanities victory filled me with confidence.A certain abnormal tried to grab me but I quickly dodged it and shoot the wire into his neck while using my gas as a boost to give a good slash and blood sprayed from his neck as he fell.I knew using gas is usually bad but if you just slash with no power then you won't cut deep enough and you'll just alert the titan to your presence.After all of the titans were dead I looked back to see if Marco was still on the floor and he wasn't.I looked around for him in a slight panic but I saw he was on a rooftop and the person who had grabbed was someone I hadn't expected to see.Never had I been so happy to see black hair and green eyes and have it not be Eren.The person who had rescued Marco was Bertolt and he was waving me over to him.I realized that Bertolt had come at just the nick of time and it pained me to think what might have happened if he hadn't been there.Bertolt was picking up the unconscious Marco and I landed on the roof to help him when our hands accidentally touched and I had a vision.

Vision Pov  
Looking around I couldn't really see anything for a while and then suddenly I could see.Bertolt was lying on a rooftop with his arms and legs missing and was slowly opening his eyes.Then I heard a big smash and looked to see a titan was pushing down on the roof while looking down at Bertolt.The titan grabbed Bertolt and began lifting him up to its mouth.Bertolt began screaming for people to help him and while he did that I looked and saw that Eren and the rest of of the group minus one or two people were watching with a sort of satisfaction in their eyes.What kind of people could watch their friends about to be eaten and just smile about it while seeming to enjoy it happening.Bertolt at last screamed"Reiner and Annie please help me"It was kind of sad that he had clearly given up on the people here and was screaming for people who weren't even there at the moment.The titan brought Bertolt to his mouth as he screamed"SHI-"then it made a sickening sound as it mushed Bertolt's head between it's teeth before there was finally a big crunching sound as it bit off his head and then ate proceeded to eat him in proportions before finally collapsing.

Alex's Pov  
I began to wonder about the vision and then proceeded to ask myself about where was I during that vision because if I was there then I definitely would have helped Bertolt.I was going to warn Bertolt about the vision when suddenly there was repeated thumps happening in the distance and he looked at me and he nodded at me so we decided to get to a higher building and flew towards the thumps with Marco in my arms.Then I saw a titan with a huge boulder approaching the gate and it seemed like people were protecting the titan before it gave a loud roar before smashing the boulder into the hole the colossal titan had made and then it collapsed.Suddenly three people flew to the titans neck and pulled something out before getting stuck and slashing at something.Then two people fell off and two titans began approaching when suddenly as if sent from god a blur happened and suddenly the titans were dead.I handed Marco to Bertolt and began flying closer when I noticed the person who had killed the titans had on the survey corps cape and was considered to be humanities strongest soldier.Then I looked down at the four people looking at the man in amazement were Armin,Mikasa and a girl with white hair.Then suddenly the fourth boy lifted his head and I stared in confusion as I realized the fourth boy was Eren and he had just come out of a titan.Between meeting Humanities strongest soldier and finding out Eren was a titan was really hard to process but it didn't matter at the moment because we had just sealed the hole in the same day it had been broken in before any further attacks could be launched on the wall.Today was an good day in my book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so Alex didn't see Eren come out of the titan so he didn't retreat to the inner wall like everyone else.So after this Eren gets to the boulder and he loses control and everyone is released into the city is when Marco's strange problem happens.Alex knows that you have to pay attention 100 percent while killing titans so while going through the couple of areas he went through he wanted to make sure he didn't lose his focus and get grabbed and by staying focused he didn't notice everyone had retreated.


	13. Eren's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Eren is decided.However we have a very special person joining us at the end of this chapter.

Alex's Pov 4 days later  
I can't believe this has happened after a couple of days.I still tried to wrap it around my head that Eren was a titan and had been hiding among humans.That was my initial thought but after thinking it over I knew from when we had talked many times when Eren was lying and clueless and I knew as he looked at my face from the prison cell that this was one of those times.I had been called in for something very special and all I knew was that it had something to do with Levi and that alone was enough to get me excited for it.However using this special time to see Eren when nobody else could unless you were a guard or a person with a high rank so I wasn't complaining.Levi was allowing me about 5 to 10 minutes of time to talk to Eren so I knew he wasn't completely heartless like the rumors said.I looked over at Eren and asked him"What did it feel like to be a titan"?

For a second he seemed out of it and then he looked at me and said"It felt like an extension of my body except I felt more powerful than ever".Looking at Eren inside an actual prison cell made my stomach turn because a boy like Eren shouldn't be in prison with other people deciding if they wanted to dissect him and look at his insides.I wanted to say something that would help Eren feel better but there was nothing I could really do at this point anyway.So I just gave him a hopeful look and because I knew Eren himself was still trying to wrap his head around what happened I decided to leave him and go straight to wherever Levi was because Levi had decided not to tell me where he was in this place.However while walking through the hallways to try and find Levi another person stepped out of the shadows with dark red eyes and light white hair and strange clothes.He points at me and motions for me to come to him,I do and then he walks in this maze of a place and he doesn't say anything until we get to a room with a doorway slightly open and light coming from it.The boy pulls out a strange device from his shirt and he gives me a strange smile and he says"May I ask what your name is"?I quickly say"Alex Nomani"He looks at me and says"What a very strange name for a strange boy".He begins to walk away from me back into the darkness but I call after him and say"What's your name"?For a moment he pauses then he looks back at with that same strange smile and he then says"My name is Akise Aru and it was very nice to meet you"I see him turn a corner and I run after him but even though I was only a few seconds behind him when I turned the corner he was gone.

I then walked back to the room he had led me to because I didn't want to keep Levi waiting if he really was in there so I opened the door fully and saw that this room was a big and sitting at a table drinking tea was Levi himself.He looked up at me and said "We have to talk about something important here and it will influence your future so try not to be an annoying brat like Yeager got it"?I quickly nodded while sitting at the table across from him.Levi clears his throat while looking down at the paper that he picked up from the table and said"Alex this letter is from your squad leader and it says that you stayed on your own for an extended period of time without your group and yet you have been witnessed to have more titan kills than even Mikasa Ackerman within the safety of her group and then you went on and discovered a strange group of titans that were similar to Eren himself and you killed them and then you found an injured soldier and protected him while killing more titans on your first mission".I looked over at Levi and he said this"On your first mission you have gotten more kills than most people in the survey corps and it even rivals some of the people on my squad and yet even with all that you managed to use as little gas as possible and I must say that I am impressed with you".

Then Levi gave me and offer and said"Eren Yeager's situation has delayed the selection by a few days however if things go as planned it should happen in about two days which means that if you choose to join the survey corps then I will place you on my squad and even if you don't join then you have the fact that you were number one in the trainee group to get special offers in the military police so it really is a win-win situation for you".I looked at Levi and knew it was either this or the other because I would never go to be with that fat oaf they call the king because I wouldn't want to protect him.I looked at Levi and asked him"These both seem like really good offers but if you had to choose what would you pick"?Levi gets up and says"I can't tell you what choice is right or wrong because at the moment it is only a choice and the outcome can be good or bad depending on what you have chose up until that point,just know that you have to make the choice and not look back at all because like I have countless times before you must make a choice with no regrets".

Eren's Pov 20 minutes later  
I was picked up a few minutes after Alex left the room.I forgot that today was the day my fate would be decided and I couldn't really control it.Then suddenly there was this weird guy who was sniffing me and then he smiled and backed up.Then a weird person stepped forward and said"I really want to study you without killing you so make sure once you get in there you make sure you don't die".As I stepped into the room I noticed that the room was a literal courtroom and there was a person sitting in the judges seat gazing down at me as I was being chained to a pole in the middle of the room and a bunch of other people watching from the stands watching with interest and disgust and then I saw Mikasa and Armin also standing there while on the other side of the stand was the survey corps and then on the other side of the room were the military police and the crazy wall idiots staring at me.It was all kinds of weird because I knew most of the people in this room wanted me dead and on a table so they could study me for what was truly inside of me or what they thought would actually happen.

It was mostly a blur during most of the meeting but a fact was brought up that I apparently had attacked Mikasa and I hadn't remembered it before losing control.Mikasa herself however says"While Eren may have lost control one time he has protected me twice before that and helped us cadets get gas which saved many lives and then he proceeded to seal the hole in the wall rose so I'd like you to take these facts into consideration too".Then a voice suddenly rang out from the other side of the room saying"I believe she is extremely biased against Eren seeing as how Mikasa Ackerman had lost her parents and was taken in by the Yeager family so maybe she is just saying stuff like this because she doesn't want to lose him".He pauses for a second and then says"At the time of when she was rescued by Yeager as a young boy these two then proceed to murder the three men who were wanted for kidnapping and murder by stabbing them multiple times and were even seen smiling afterwords so while this is a sort of self defense I feel that their humanity should be questioned before we put our lives on the line for this boy".

The people in the courtroom began screaming about how Mikasa might be a titan and how they should dissect her too which led to me screaming at them not to involve her in this.Suddenly for my sudden screaming a soldier points his gun at me and then out of nowhere I see a blur and suddenly something strikes against my face and then repeatedly bashes down on my head.When I can finally see again I look up to see its really captain Levi staring down at me with a sort of blank look on his face before proceeding to kick me over and over and over again.Suddenly the kicking stops and I see that Mikasa is about to leap over the stands when Armin grabs her but she kicks him in the chest before leaping over the railing and running at Levi while screaming when suddenly the door to the courtroom opens and in walks Alex as he runs over to Mikasa as he trips her and sends her flying before asking her"What do you think would happen if you rushed at humanities greatest soldier with no weapons all by yourself"?Mikasa looks at him with a murderous look in her eyes before looking away.

Suddenly commander Erwin says"Eren has many unknown abilities that we may not know about which can help better us in our fight against the titans like when Eren sealed the hole in wall rose the same day the colossal smashed a hole in it with not as many casualties as what would have happened if the wall would have been left with a giant hole in it for titans to come in as they please".Erwin continued by saying that"If we can assume that the colossal and the armored are like Eren then that could mean they are in our walls and seeing as how news has traveled far and wide about a boy who could transform into a titan then we could use this to our advantage to publicly announce our mission to utilize Eren to lure one or both of them out to see if they would want Eren for some sort of objective seeing as how the Armored titan never attacked the inner wall like it did five years ago then maybe something happened that surprised it and if we apply that to the fact that Eren was revealed we can assume the Armored or the Colossal may have been watching this and if that is true we can assume they are in the walls and infiltrated the walls five years ago".The man in the judges seat then says"So you plan to use Eren in a plan to lure the enemy out of hiding by spreading false info of hopes that it reaches their ears so we can take them out where they don't expect it while also using Eren to prevent further attacks on humanity"?Erwin nods with a look of determination on his face.The judge nods and says"Eren is now in the custody of the survey corps which means this case is now over unless Eren can't prove himself on the mission you go on".

Alex's Pov 10 minutes earlier  
Marco was in the infirmary lying down still sleeping from when I dropped him.Looking down at him was a very sad thing because I never thought a person who usually looked so happy could look so dead like he did at that moment.I wanted him to wake up because I would be sad if he didn't and I know it sounds selfish but he was different from everyone else who was either gave up hope or rushed to their death like Eren and being around him was a happy experience.Suddenly the door to the infirmary opens and the person who walks in is Bertolt who stares sadly down at Marco.Looking at him I ask"Why don't you hang around us like you used to".Bertolt looks at me and says"The reason is because there are always times like this where our comrades that we grew close with get hurt or worse and it leaves people like us with too much pain".I looked up at Bertolt and say"While a person getting sad or worse may be sad we can just use that sadness to fuel our emotions against the things that took them away from us because it is important to not let sadness and fear rule your life".

Bertolt looks at me and says"Well what if someone who isn't strong like you or Mikasa or Eren loses people in rapid repeat like the things we always hear about because its only going to go downhill from here since so many people have died and it was only our first mission what hope could we possibly have against those titans out there"!!.I looked over at Bertolt and said"If someone like you really needs help and are feeling down then why don't you use me as the shoulder to cry on when you need to talk about how you feel at the moment because unlike most people who leave you alone without checking on you I really care about you Bertolt and I would be sad if something happened to you".He looked at me and he didn't cry but he did lean on my shoulder for a few minutes before he looked at me almost as if he wanted to say something important but he decided against it and only said"I'm hungry lets go find something to eat".I opened the door and held it open for him as we began searching for some sort of common place to eat while opening random doors when suddenly I heard shouting from a door and decided to peek in and Eren was getting beat up and suddenly Mikasa leaped from a corner of the room and I remembered in a split second that when I accidentally bumped into Mikasa during our first mission before I left the building I had seen a vision about Mikasa in this exact room and she did this but she was kicked in the head by Levi and it sent her flying to the stands however the force and speed she was doing only helped for when she would then smashed her neck into the railing on the stands to cause her neck to snap.Knowing if I didn't stop her she would die I quickly pushed the doors fully open and put my foot in the way of hers and sent her flying.

Eren's Pov 3 days later  
I was sitting with the superiors of the squad I had been put on and I was kinda nervous being as many didn't have the chance to be on Levi's squad.I had figured out their names as there were 3 guys and one girl not counting captain Levi or myself.The three guys names were Eld,Oulo,Gunther and the girls name was Petra and they each had a high amount of titan kills or assisted kills.While standing together with Oulo I noticed that my friends were walking with the survey corps outfits.I ran over to them and realized that yesterday was the regiment choosing day and had totally forgot about it because yesterday someone apparently killed two titans we had captured for experimentation but when we searched everyone's gear they all were clean.I called out to them and they turned around I noticed that among them were Mikasa,Armin,Sasha,Connie,Reiner,Alex,Bertolt and those 3 weirdos who hung around Alex a lot although I couldn't remember their names.I asked them"So the only one that didn't join were Jean,Marco,and Annie"?

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me and saw both Jean and Marco standing there with survey corps uniforms on but no Annie was behind them and I remembered she said she wanted to join the Military Police Brigade because she wanted to live and it saddened me because she always displayed and enormous amount of skill and she would have been great at killing titans.I was then told Marco woke up early yesterday morning and apparently he couldn't remember anything about something strange that had happened to him and the reason as to why his gear had gone missing but we quickly told him to keep it quiet or else they might suspect him of being the person who killed the titans.We then proceeded to go to the meeting grounds after the rest of the group got their survey corps capes and got on their horses as we approached the wall to head out on the mission.I split up from everyone else as I got to the Levi squad and we watched as the gates opened and we started the next journey outside the walls however I happened to glance to the side and noticed two kids were watching us leave with amazement and it really reminded me of myself 5 years ago and I smiled for the first time since our first mission started a week ago.

Armin's Pov 3 hours later  
I looked up at the sun and tried to tell how much time had passed since we left but I could tell it was about noon at the moment but that was pretty much it.We hadn't really met any titans at all but I did remember which kind of titan and signal to give which ever one you encountered.Red flares means a titan was found and neighboring people would fire red flares to indicate where the titan came from and then commander Erwin would fire a green flare in the way he wanted the formation we were in to move.Blue flares meant the mission had failed and to return back home.Yellow flares means that a titan had gotten in the formation.Black flares meant that an abnormal titan had been spotted.However we for some reason didn't receive much trouble up until this point.I was almost happy that there were no titans around the area we were in.Then as if to ruin the joy I felt suddenly the leader of my squad fired a black flare and I looked toward him and saw a titan walking stiffly through them.The leader gave one of my teammates an order and the teammate flew and sliced the titan at its heel to make it fall while the leader proceeded to slice through the titans neck.Suddenly our leader heard heavy footsteps and looked back to see a tall dark shape moving towards us and was moving in pretty fast.I quickly realized that my luck had went from no abnormals around to suddenly two in a row and I dreaded what might come next.Little did I know that in a couple of seconds that titan would prove that it wasn't an abnormal.


	14. Erwin's Plan

Armin's Pov  
The first thing I noticed was that unlike most titans that lacked sexual objects this abnormal had breasts.While most titans moved extremely slow it seemed that this abnormal was running as if on a mission.Then suddenly my squad leader and the other guy on the squad launched themselves toward the abnormal and prepared to kill it but then the female looking titan suddenly smashed its fist into the other guy and then grabbed the squad leader by the wire and flung him to the ground which he died instantly from.I knew then that this titan wasn't an abnormal in the slightest and was just like the colossal,the armored and Eren and this titan was actually a human in a titan body.Just as I came up with this thought the titan caught up with me and jumped over me however its foot landed just in front of me as it landed and the force made me fly off my horse onto the ground.The titan was leaning down and pulled the hood off of the survey corps cape and it looked at my face for a few seconds before getting back up and running forward without doing anything to me.Suddenly I heard a voice calling to me and looked over to see Reiner approaching on a horse with Jean slowly coming up behind him.

Reiner has my horse with him and I quickly climb on before we set off for the female titan in front of us.Reiner asks me"What's an abnormal doing this far into the formation"?I quickly tell Reiner"That isn't an abnormal for two reasons,reason one being that all titans kill to eat however this titan just killed for the sake of killing and reason two was that I had looked from the direction the titan came from and saw many smoke signals from right flank which means she was probably leading those titans here as she ran towards us".I then told Reiner"When the colossal and Armored attacked she must have been the one who brought all the titans to attack humanity.Reiner asks"What is her motive for coming her right now"I tell him"She probably is looking for Eren at the moment"Reiner asks me"Where do you suppose Eren is"?

I tell him"In the safest spot in the formation which is the center rear".Jean however says"We don't have time to think we have to attack it now".I then tell Jean"If she doesn't know if you're Eren or not then she won't kill you so pull your hoods above your heads so she can't tell who you are".They do this silently as we go faster on our horses and Jean fires his wire at her foot to try and cut her ankle but she slides to the side and turns around to slap me off my horse and send me flying and my gear flies off.Then she walks over to me and kneels down when Jean fires his wire again to some point on her when she swings around and Jean manages to duck under her fist as she swings at him and then shoots his wire into her neck however she then decides to cover her nape and is about to kill Jean so I do some quick thinking and say"Jean avenge that suicidal idiot who died".I then say"She did it and crushed Eren under her foot so please kill her".Reiner takes the moment to shoots his gear to her leg and is about to fly around to get to her neck when she looks at him with a smile and grabs him and slowly squeezes him and a pop and gush of blood is soon coming from her hand and then there is silence.

Krista's Pov  
I really want to kill a titan to let Ymir know that I can protect myself and so she doesn't hurt herself to try and help me.I'm in my own world so I almost don't notice two horses running towards me frantically towards me.I quickly jump onto it and try to calm it down which takes a few moments but I eventually get it to calm down.I then begin to lead it back the way it came to see if I could return the horses but all of a sudden I hear heavy thumps coming from the way I'm going towards.Then suddenly a female like titan appears out of nowhere and is looking at her hand so I quickly urge the horses to move to another direction which to then wrap back once we get far away enough to find the owner of this horse.When she runs past us her eye looks directly at me but and pauses for a second but then she continues in the way she was running and I decide to to move just in case she decides to turn back.After a few minutes of riding I see Armin,Jean,and Reiner sitting while whistling for their horses to come back and suddenly I'm glad I turned around.

Armin is staring at Reiner in a strange way and when I get close enough I hear Armin ask"How did you manage to escape the titans grasp with no injures at all when it seemed like she crushed you"?Reiner looks at Armin for a minute before saying"I tucked myself in a ball and began to use my blades to slowly cut through her fingers is all".For a second Armin looks like he wants to say something but doesn't say much and I say hi to him but when Armin gets his brain working then you can't really try to talk to him or you'll just get ignored.He hops on the horse with Jean while Reiner gets on his and we go after the female however when we finally reach the destination which is called the forest of giant trees we are informed only a certain group in going into the direct path of the forest and the rest of us would be going around to find a different way to enter on the edge of the forest and our jobs were to keep titans from getting into the forest.While sitting high up in these trees I wonder what Armin was thinking about while he was looking at Reiner.

Eren's Pov  
I desperately wanted to talk with Alex seeing as we didn't talk much since all this crazy stuff happened however this was a narrow road we were on and our horses made it so he had to ride behind us instead of with us which made him seem like the odd man out.I heard a bunch of booms behind us and when I looked back I saw a soldier fly out from some trees and then suddenly a titan leaps out and smashes the soldier into the trees before running after us with a happy look on its face.The titan seemed to identify as female but it was a titan and I was gonna kill it either way as I put my hand to my mouth suddenly Petra said"Don't do it Eren,you need to trust that captain Levi has a plan to get us through this".Levi was looking and me and he said"Make the choice just be aware that your choice will have consequences that can either help or harm us".

I decided that I wouldn't do anything rash yet and decided to look forward however while the rest of us were safe it seemed because Alex was riding with us at the back the female would catch him and as the titan increased its speed he jumped off his horse and switched to his gear just as the titan squashed the horse he was on and he jumped into the trees so he wouldn't be a target of the titan.The titan reached for us but captain Levi told us"Cover your ears"Then he fired a sound flare and a couple of seconds later the titan looked to the side and saw a bunch of survey corps members looking at her and there was a bunch of cannons but when they fired they stuck wires into the female titan and so many wires were fired that smoke started to come from the insides.I looked back and suddenly I looked to the side when I heard more thumps and saw it was titan bodies hitting the ground that had managed to get into the forest but were being cut down by Alex.Levi told us to act on our own for a while and he was going back to check on the female.

Erwin's Pov  
Looking at the task complete and noticing how we didn't even have to kill the target gave me just the tiniest ray of hope for Eren's future.I told Levi and Mike to slice her hands off and they flew towards her hands but suddenly there was a sound and suddenly her hands were covered in a hard like skin seemingly like the Armored titan.Suddenly Levi was standing on her head while shaking his head at me,I looked at a soldier and said"Blow her hand off"The soldier said"If we do that we risk the human inside dying as well"I looked at him and said"Then sever the wrists and get her out of there".Levi is looking at her while telling her"Your life is going to be a living hell from now on so you might as well make it easy on us and just do as we say".Suddenly the female titan moves and starts screaming and yelling and letting out a deep roar that is heard by the people on the edge of the forest.Suddenly Mike sniffs the air and says"Erwin titans are coming from all directions fast".I tell them to protect the female titan however the titans start to get through and start biting and tearing into the female titan and before long steam is everywhere as her body tries to regenerate but her soon mangled corpse is then torn apart with the and a speck of bloods hits my cheek and burns it before I tell everyone"Head back home the mission was a failure"I jump back onto my horse and suddenly fire a blue smoke flare to signal retreat.

While riding on the horse I yell to Levi"Go to refill your blades and gas because if we have titans coming after us you might run out of gas".Levi nods and flies off and I look to my left on the horse and see Hanji and say"We saw the female titans body get eaten however did you see the person inside get eaten with it"Hanji looks at me with her eyes wide and shakes her head no and so I say"When the colossal titan attacked the human inside might have had 3dmg to escape while using the smoke of the body"Hanji however says"But when Eren emerged from his titan his gear was destroyed and his uniform had melted away and he was so tired he couldn't even stand up by himself"I quickly say"The female titan had a unique ability to call the titans to her and has probably been doing this for a while and may have more energy and abilities than a novice like Eren".I then say"If the Female had a survey corp uniform prepared and gear then she could have slipped into our ranks".I then say"If the Female titan has some way to conserve her strength than maybe she can even transform once more"Almost on cue I see a yellow lightning bolt and feel a tremendous shock come from the area.

Eren's Pov  
We had seen the retreat signal but we then received another signal from captain Levi to come meet up with him and after a while of talking about who peed their pants on their first mission when we see a person in the survey corps cape pulled over their head coming towards us when suddenly Gunther says"That isn't captain Levi who're you"?The person doesn't answer and just uses their swords to cut part of the back of Gunther's neck and the wire and he then flies into a tree which causes his neck to snap as the person leaps back into the trees and suddenly there is a yellow lightning bolt and suddenly the female titan emerges and begins running after us.I put my hand to my mouth but everyone objects and I remember that I have to have a clear objective and protecting these guys isn't enough,which means I need to focus all of my mind on killing this blond haired bitch now.

The group tells me to go so I do and get some good distance however I have an urge to look back and I see the female titan's eyes have been cut out and her muscles around her arms have been cut off so she can't protect her neck but then suddenly she lashes out at Eld and bite him in half and then spits the other half out and suddenly Petra is screaming"She prioritized healing in one eye to heal in half the time how is that even possible"!!!.Petra seems to be frozen with the fact that this titan is beyond human understanding and suddenly the titan runs at her and smashes Petra onto the tree with her foot.Suddenly Oulo comes and uses his swords to strike her neck however some kind of hard ice formed over it and it did nothing however the titan then swings its foot backwards and kills Oulo.I finally reach the female titan and transform right above her.

Titan Eren's Pov  
I punch and punch and swing at her but she dodges every blow and I then grab her and slam her down.I punch at her head and feel my bones crack but I then use my other arm to punch again and she dodges the other way this time.So I decide to headbutt her however she once again moves and causes me to lose my eyesight.I begin trying to claw at her or do some kind of damage but I can tell she isn't getting hit with any of these attacks and I start to wait until my eyesight comes back to me.When it finally does the female is looking up at me and some of her injures have healed and she decides to kick me and sends me flying.I run back at her and swing and she barely manages to dodge so I can be happy that she is slowly getting tired from her long day and run towards her again however she then jumps back and I swing and feel my skin graze the floor and suddenly I hear a weird sound and her fist is covered in that weird ice-like material and she smashes my jaw with it however I then use the moment to punch her and send her flying through the forest.For a second she runs but then she stops and when she turns around I see that there is now a determined look in her eyes and suddenly I see something that surprises me and something blurs through the air and the world goes dark.

Alex's Pov 5 minutes later  
Looking through the forest and trying to track down Eren wasn't the hard part at all.The hard part was trying to find evidence of Eren and not get eaten while looking for him seeing as how there were titans everywhere around here.However after a while I see giant footprints and know that I have to be getting close to where Eren is and then all of a sudden I come across a steaming pile of bones with the skull lying a few feet away and a broken piece of a tree lying next to it.I see foot steps leading in a different direction and begin following them and eventually find another titan body that is steaming and then I see the body move and realize that its the female titan and the person is still in there.I consider slicing the person out but figured if I do that then I'd be stuck outside the walls with thousands of titans and no horses.I shoot my wires into the area in front of the tree and land in front of her.

She gazes tiredly at me and I decide to saw"I know you're exhausted and you can't bother to fight so if you don't want me to try and kill you then I need you to take me home to the walls and then when you get there you can go wherever you need to go".She looks at me and moves her hand to signal cutting her throat and points toward the direction home.I realize that she means if they see her get close to the walls they might kill her and myself with the cannons.I tell her"You should get out of your titan form for now to conserve your energy and we can go deep into the forest and then you can transform when it's dark out".Her form collapses and she pulls herself out of the nape and I see who exactly the female titan really is.


	15. The female titan is......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren find out who the female titan is and confronts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished chapter one of another story that won't be finished until I finish this one however the draft was about to get deleted so I rushed to get it out.Then had to figure out how I was going to do this.

Eren's Pov 3 weeks later  
I open my eyes and I remember we have gotten back into the walls.I also realized this was close to the time when myself and commander Erwin would be taken if we had nothing to show for this mission and it just so happened that we didn't have the female titan and many lives had just been lost.It was the female titan and we needed to make her pay for her crimes to humanity however seeing as we didn't know who she was at all we couldn't really do anything.I watched as we eventually got through the large crowd and managed to get back to the base and as I looked at all of my friends I realized that Alex was missing and asked everyone where he was and if they had seen him but they all shook their heads or shrugged.I was worried and I could tell most of the others were worried but they decided not to show it as evident on their faces however before I could say more I was dragged away by captain Levi as he looked over at me and I instantly knew something was off he said"Your friend Armin decided to tell me that he had an important thing to talk about later and it might be a chance to show we have something although he said he wouldn't explain further until later on.I felt extremely tired and just wanted to lay down and get some rest however I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully for a little while.

Annie's Pov a few days later  
I awoke from a dream of me when I was younger and training with my father in my special kicks that I had trained a certain suicidal boy how to use so well.I wondered what he would be doing right now and as I quickly woke up and took a quick shower before going off to find something to eat I realized I had woken up a little later than I was supposed to and nobody from my squad had woken me up.I didn't bother to really get to talk to most of the people here in the military police however I did have two people who wouldn't stop talking to me and they never got tired of me ignoring them so after a while I decided to grant them a word or two they looked at me as if I had grown wings and flown around.Their names were Marlo and Hitch and I honestly didn't really bother to really memorize their faces and only knew they were coming by their some what annoying voices.

As I stand in front of my superiors I begin to think that Hitch acts really carefree and childish however Marlo acts more serious and rule heavy.Marlo seemed to want to change the corrupt system of the military police from the inside and didn't seem to get that it would take hard work and more than just him to get his point across.As we head down through the town I recall that Eren was supposed to be around later to be delivered to the king today and we had to make sure the Eren wouldn't try to escape before we got to the edge of the city.I'm walking after the horses bring the carriage Eren is in past but suddenly from an alleyway I hear a voice whisper"Annie come this way"I decide to follow it and see that in the survey corps cape and cloak is Armin Arlert himself.

I look at Armin is stunned silence before he pleads with me to help him get Eren somewhere safe and at that I'm interested because that would mean the person we had just seen go past us inside the carriage wasn't Eren.I quickly ask Armin"Escape to where as you have disobeyed the king and know everyone will be looking for Eren"?Armin tells me "We plan to hide for a little while and not go against the king head on and the action would be reported as rebellion until we could get evidence that Eren is useful to humanity to which I replied"Does a plan that convenient really exist and if it does then where is your evidence and how can you get it if you don't have it"Armin shakes his head and indicates he can't tell me.

I quickly shake my head and explain that I can't help him as his plan is right now and tell him good luck to which Armin says"They'll end up executing Eren if we don't do anything because of the people that mankind are as in they kill and destroy the unknown instead of taking the chance to know more about it and I know the plan seems horrible and might fail but I'm making a gamble"I continue to watch Armin in silence and he then says"We'll try to make the least amount of trouble for you but to get through the security of Wall Sina we need inside help from the military police"I look at Armin and ask him"Do I really look like such a good person to you"Armin says"I don't really like to use terms like that because it seems like the term good person is really a person who is good for you and a person is not going to be able to be good in everyone's eyes but if you don't help us then in my eyes you're a bad person".I think it over in my head for a few seconds and then tell Armin"Fine I guess I'm in"I then place a ring on my finger as I place my gun down against a wall and follow Armin. 

Eren's Pov  
Mikasa and I walked over to Armin and I whispered to him"We have to hurry before they notice Jean has taken my place"Armin says while walking"Eren you both look like villainous and sociopathic"Eren looks at him and says"At least I don't have a horse-face like him"Annie looks back at us and says"If I didn't help how did you plan on getting past the wall"Armin says he would have used their gear.Annie says"Wouldn't it have been easier to escape before getting to Stohess district"Armin says"The area and landscape helped us to swap Eren for Jean instead of just having Eren disappear and causing alarm also with the fact of acting obedient instead of fighting outright will give us more time to get away".

Suddenly Armin notices something and points as we reach our destination and I see that its a stairway leading to an underground series of passageways that go deeper and deeper and are the remains of an underground city that they planned to make long ago according to Armin and as we begin to descend down the steps I'm told it leads as far as the outer gate however when I look back I see Annie stopped at the top of the stairs and is staring down at us with a blank look in her ice cold blue eyes and with the wind blowing her blond hair she says"I'm afraid of cramped,dark places and before you mock me I say that a suicidal guy like you couldn't possibly understand the feelings of a weak and frail girl like me"I look up at her and say"A girl who could lift and flip a guy like Reiner without breaking a sweat isn't weak so stop being weird and lets go"Annie shakes her head at me and so I start screaming at her"Stop screwing around and get down here right now"!!!.Annie looks down at us and says"For some reason there have been no people in the area for a while now"She takes a pause and says"I'm hurt that you could ever look at me with those eyes Armin".Then suddenly Armin asks a question"Annie just why is it that you had Marco's 3D Maneuver Gear"The silence after each second seems to bring the world to a stop.

Annie's Pov  
Looking down at Eren,Mikasa and Armin while hearing Armin say"I recognized the tiniest scratches and marks because it broke a day before we got to Trost district and I helped him fix it".I just say a simple"It was something that I had found on the battlefield"Armin looks at me and says"However the fact is that if you found it and you knew Marco was alive why did you keep it and never return it and before you say something bad happened to your gear you never even went to get it fixed and on top of that the two titans we had as test subjects were killed by a person with gear and they were skilled at using it so who better than someone in the top ten".I look down at him and say"If you suspected something a month ago then why didn't you act on it then"He says"I couldn't believe it and even now I still can't and its because of the fact that you left me alive on the battlefield that this is happening now"I realized it was pointless and said"You're right however I never expected you to corner me to such an extent so I ask myself just why didn't I kill you back then".

However then Eren says"There still is a chance you're an idiot who throws jokes into the conversation so just stop and come down here with us and prove that you're innocent"I look down at him and say"I can't go down there since I have failed to become a warrior"Suddenly Mikasa comes up a step and throws off her hood and her red scarf whirls as she turns around and removes a sword from the series of swords the survey corps gets as they break easily while fighting titans and she says"I've heard enough of this pointless talk so I'm just going to start cutting you up again Female titan"As she says this I realize I have truly been found out and don't have to pretend anymore and I almost smile but the emotions that I have been hiding for years come out and I just start laughing and I just can't stop it and I know I must look insane but I know that I can't stop laughing for finally being able to be free from everything.I look down and say"Armin I'm glad I could be a good person to you and help you out with your bet however this is where my bet begins"I raise my hand to my mouth when Armin fires something and I hear footsteps all around me as people grab me and put a gag in my mouth and I flick my hand until the secret blade in my ring comes out and I flick it onto my hand and I feel it cut as I transform into the Female titan.

Alex's Pov 3 weeks earlier  
Looking at Annie as the Female titan really upset me and left me speechless for a few minutes in anger but after my initial anger I walk over to her and ask"Why in the world are you doing this anyway"She says"I have to show the fact that I'm a warrior to certain people and the only way to do that is to find a certain person"She looks at me and says"I can take you back in a few hours if you want however for me to do that you have to swear to me that you won't reveal my identity or I'll be forced to kill you"I look and think of my chances of heading back and making sure I didn't get eaten by a titan and I realize that it wouldn't be possible so I nod at her and she says"There is a price for me protecting you while I'm this tired anyway and the thing is that I no longer have the element of surprise and I will probably manage nothing the next time I attack because they will probably have a plan for me so I need you to make sure no matter what that if I am captured that you'll eventually free me"I look at her as if she was crazy and she says"The person who holds the key to your memories told me to tell you this and he said that once you do everything to prove yourself then he will give you back your memories" And I knew she was telling the truth because I never told anyone about my memory problem.

The minutes fly on and soon a few hours have gone by and I see that the sun has set and my answer needs to be given now.I nod and agree to her terms when suddenly I hear a voice talking to me from inside my head and it says"You have been given a gift by Eren Yeager however by certain circumstances that I will explain at a later time you have made the power yours and you have made it stronger".The voice paused and then says"Eren Yeager has a power called premonition and it allows him to see his and other peoples death but he doesn't know how to control it but you have taken his power and made it your own and made it stronger than it already is by being able to see into the future in general and if you focus hard enough you can even focus on events that lead up to these moments and prevent or alter them".

I ask the voice when I got said power and he said"While you were training you preformed a tackle on Eren before putting a knife to his throat and because he for a moment felt a sense of danger or death his power activated and because you touched him while in that state you absorbed his power.However since you don't know how to use your power if you do as I say then as the girl told you I will inform the person who made you unable to remember anything to undo what he did to you".I quickly told the voice yes and so he then said"Think about the future and all of its limitless possibilities and you will be able to control your power any way you want however you can't do it here so I will create a different pocket of reality for you to train in while you try and control and master your power so all you have to do is walk far into the woods where the girl can't see you and then I will warp you to a different dimension".I quickly nod as I walk away from Annie and say"I plan to do as you say to get my memories back however I have something important to do so don't wait around for me".I could practically feel her wanting to ask me questions but she just nods as I begin to walk far,far away from her into the cold dark woods.

Eren's Pov Present time  
Annie transformed with a flash of lightning and light and I looked back and saw her body forming and couldn't believe it as I ran down the steps and further into the tunnels until I finally caught up with Mikasa and Armin and I bit my hand to try and become a titan.It doesn't work and this is the second time that this didn't work at all.The first time was when I tried for about thirty minutes in a well and it didn't work however a few minutes later when I picked up a spoon I managed to transform however only my hand transformed to which I quickly pulled out.Armin looked at me and told me"Remember Eren to become a titan you have to harm yourself AND have a clear objective in your mind so you can't transform without doing both of those things".I kept trying to which Mikasa looked at me and said"You still don't want to fight Annie do you and its because even though we saw her with our own eyes transform you still refuse to believe that Annie is the female titan and that she was the person who killed our comrades or maybe could it be you have some stupid feelings for her that were just crushed."

I shook my head at what she was saying as the female titan begin smashing through random places to try and find me.Armin spoke up and said"Mikasa and I can exit from two separate holes and pull our hoods over our heads so Annie won't know which of us to go after"I looked at them and asked"How in the world can you do this and find this out but still have the will to fight"Mikasa looked back at me and said"We have no choice because the world is a cruel place after all"I begin thinking about the way things work out and remembered all the hopeless faces of people who had seen their friends die and wished for it not to be true but it would never change and I looked up just as Mikasa and Armin left and said"It sure is".Then I bite my hand again and watch as the world goes dark.

Titan Eren's Pov  
I smashed through the level of the tunnel as the upper floors aren't tough and punch Annie and send her flying.I run after her as she tries to get away from me and I see soldiers coming and she decides to smash a building so the debris hits them out of the air.Suddenly Mikasa comes and slashes at Annie's face and misses her eye by an inch and Armin tells her something and she nods but as I look at them I see something in her eyes and knows she blames herself for captain Levi being unable to fight here and know and she wants to fill in his shoes as much as possible.Suddenly while running after Annie she stops running and turns around to face me.I began to think about how Annie always seemed to think that everything was pointless however there were moments when even she looked alive and that was when she showed her fighting skills.I wonder what is the reason Annie is fighting as I run at her and she kicks at my leg and it flies off and I leap forward and punch at her face but she blocks just in time and is only pushed back a little bit.

As I lunge at her she suddenly swings her foot at my head again like in the forest and I move my head so I don't fully take the blow as my head smashes into a building.I lock my teeth around her ankle she proceeds to punch repeatedly at my head before running off.I quickly get up and run after her and see her already up on the wall but as I look up I see a person on the wall and they jump down and slice Annie's fingers off and she falls down.I quickly pull her head off and watch as the other soldiers swarm and use pitchforks and pull out the slab of skin and meat where Annie is and I reach down just as she opens her eyes and tears begin to fall and then there is a flash of light and when the smoke clears Annie is in a crystal that is identical to when she hardens her skin and I instantly knew that it would be as hard as the Armored titans armor.I look up towards the wall and see a piece has fell out where Annie sunk her hardened fingers into and see that certain spot was near the top of the wall however I can see the figure as he pulled the hood off from his survey cloak and see Alex looking down at me but right next to him staring blanking from the inside of the wall is the face of a titan!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part the story will continue from the manga and the reason being is that the Anime hasn't gotten there yet.So before you ask but where is fire-Eren/Berserk mode I say that it never happened in the manga.However that doesn't mean everything will follow the manga as I want to spice things up and not make it so you guys can predict everything that will happen.Also season one is officially done as of right now so lets celebrate now that I can get extreme.The attack on titan game has shown a massive spoiler and that is the reveal of a new titan.However when it really kicks up is with a reveal of a titan shifter at chapter 40.So if you have not read up until chapter 40 and don't want to get spoiled I suggest you catch up or wait till season 2 comes out.Chapter 42 will probably happen in two chapters of this and that is the reveal of two more titan shifters.So by the next two chapters you will have the reveal of a new weird titan and the other three titans identities will be revealed so If you haven't caught up you know what to do because you have those two choices.Love you guys and see you soon.


	16. Titan in the Wall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read end notes till you finish this chapter.

Hanji's Pov  
A titan was staring down at me.That might have been the scariest thing that has happened ever.For years humanity has been protected by the walls and now it seemed we couldn't even trust that one thing that humanity still had.Looking to my right I saw that Eren had been cut out of his titan form by Armin.A few soldiers are trying to break the crystal Annie was in but to no avail and she remained inside the crystal so I told the soldiers to tie up this crystal and take it far underground.As I tried to think of something to do with the titan in the wall I felt a hand grab my shoulder.The man is called Minister Nick and was at a church that Annie Leonhart had been punched through through,Minister Nick says"Do not let daylight shine on that titan,you have to block the light with something and you have to hurry and do it now".We quickly head to the top of the wall and cover the hole so that the titan will stay inside the wall.I grab Nick and hold him very lightly over the edge of the wall and tell him to tell me what he knows but all he says is"My life is nowhere near as precious as the secrets that I hold and nothing will make me say them".I place him back down before sitting on the edge and laughing crazily at myself.I quickly look over at Alex who then vanishes in a bright light and a few seconds later everyone forgets he was here.

Erwin's Pov a few hours later  
I know I'm in trouble for causing so many lives to be lost while we had achieved nothing in return.I would try and tell how I had saved many people and accept whatever punishment I was given without complaint.I hear questions about Annie leonhart and all the destruction she caused.Then I hear a voice ask"If Annie Leonhart managed to slip inside the walls then how can we be sure nobody else in the survey corps was feeding her information"?I look at him and say"That situation is being dealt with at this very moment so just relax yourself for now".I then told the rest of them"If the female had been allowed to roam free and had taken Eren Yeager then Humanity would no doubt have died".The mayor of Stohess district looks at me and says"You have no proof that you prevented the destruction of humanity as you can't ask Annie Leonhart what her goals were and the destruction and loss of lives was all in vain".I look at him and say"Just capturing her is the first step,We shall track down all the titans hiding in these walls and-"Suddenly the door flies open and a person named Thomas runs in and says"Wall rose has been...."The words I hear next fill my heart with dread.

Alex's Pov 12 hours earlier  
Apparently the 104 training corps minus Eren,Jean,Mikasa,and Armin had been summoned into Wall Rose while those four were going to Wall Sina to go deal with Eren's problem of coming home empty handed.I had managed to find myself yesterday sitting in front of captain Levi where he asked me where I was and how I got here so I made up some false story about how I got supplies from outside villages until the titans numbers got thin enough for me to travel home.I was then told I was just in time for the move to a place that was located in the southern area of Wall rose however I was also told there was no need for my gear.Now here I was sitting here bored as the minutes went on and on and on until I decide I have had enough and leave the room of the building I had been sleeping in and hurried downstairs to a lower floor and enter the common area.I see Bertolt sitting with Sasha,Connie,Sam,Bradley,Nick,and Reiner however I simply say hi to the rest of them before walking over to Bertolt and saying"Can I-"Suddenly a window in the room opens and a squad leader named Nanaba says"A large number of titans are coming from the south right now and none of you have your gear so your jobs are to go to neighboring villages and evacuate the villagers there".I quickly realize that this means Wall rose has been breached again but in a different spot as we all hurry to get to the horses and as soon as we get on the horses Mike says"4 groups will go in four directions which will be decided once the titans reach the forest".

Sasha leads a group to the north as she was born there and Connie goes to the south as his village is down where the titans came from and he said as soon as he helps the other people that he will return to the village.Suddenly all the titans start sprinting after us as soon as they get past the forest and Mike heads back to hold them off as his strength is said to be second to Levi.Suddenly the voice in my head starts speaking again and it says"Stop Annie Leonhart from escaping the walls".I ask it how to do that and the voice says he will teleport me to the top of the walls and when I get there I should have my gear and afterwords that it would make everyone forget I had shown up in the first place.Then he would make it so when he teleported me back on the horse to make my gear disappear so I won't seem suspicious at suddenly having my gear.Then all I have to do is wait until a moment would present itself to do more tasks in order to free Annie when the time came and then I will receive my memories from the one who made me forget everything.I say fine and begin to focus as I feel the voice freeze time and teleport me to Wall Sina and when I felt the feeling vanish I looked down and I saw Annie Leonhart climbing up the wall slowly.

Connie's Pov 5 hours later  
Nearing my village caused me not to care about the orders of my superiors as I galloped faster on the horse until I see the whole village is torn up and destroyed with giant footprints made by titans.I rode faster all the way to my house,only to find a titan was caved into the middle of my house and couldn't move because its limbs were too frail and as we search the village I have to accept the truth that nobody survived.Until one of the survey corps members says"There are no dead bodies or signs of blood anywhere in this village which means they all probably escaped a while ago".I feel a joy that they could be alive as we turned away to head back I suddenly heard a shaky voice say"Wel-com-e bac"I look back and all I see is that same titan staring back at me with a weird grin and then suddenly Reiner grabs me and tells me now isn't the time to be staring into to space and to hurry up.I now that if I tell him what I think all he would do is make fun of me so I keep my mouth shut and proceed to follow Reiner.

Alex's Pov 6 hours later  
Connie had apparently found his village earlier but I didn't really care about that since we have been here almost a day and a half and we hadn't found the supposed breach in Wall Rose at all.However it was now late at night so everyone had regrouped and we took shelter in an abandoned castle.While some titans run out of energy fairly quickly once the sun goes down it seems that we can't see and other titans might have different levels of energy before they get tired and since the moon wasn't out tonight it was too dangerous.Marco sat down next to me and said"I never did thank you for saving me before so I'm going to say thank you now"I looked over at Marco and smiled and was about to say something when suddenly from the upper floors of the castle a voice called down and said"Everyone get up here now"As we did and emerged onto the roof of the castle we saw the moon had come out and all around us were titans rushing towards us and climbing around the fallen walls of the castle.I didn't understand how they could move so long after sunset however suddenly Connie's voice rang out in the silence and said"Look over there at that huge beast looking son of a bitch"As we all turned to see this titan that had was tall and slender with hair all over its body walking right past the castle and heading towards the wall.While staring at it suddenly titans began ramming into the castle and the smaller titans began heading in through the door at the bottom by tearing it down and we were told to stand back as us rookies had no gear and our superiors would handle this.

Eren's Pov 9 hours later  
About 8 hours earlier Commander Erwin had been interrogated about his actions in Wall Sina, inside Stohess district and it was soon to be morning in about an hour or two.Hanji was telling us about this ancient castle near the wall that we would rest in to see if there were holes in the wall.Hanji pulled what looked to be a weirdly colored rock out and told us that this was a fragment of Annie's hardened skin that fell off and didn't evaporate.She then told us she compared the piece to the pieces of the wall and found them to be extremely similar and almost identical.If the entirety of the wall is made up with Colossal titans then they are the supporting pillars of the walls Hanji explains.She then tells us that the Pastor who was with us now knew more about the situation and refuses to say however after hearing of the situation he might reconsider his silence.Hanji then says"Since the hole over here might not have large boulders lying around then we can simply use Eren's titan ability to harden their bodies to seal the hole".She then says"Since the hardening is the same as this piece then that means that once Eren's transformation is undone then it shouldn't disappear".I nodded and said"Once we plug the hole in Wall rose we can return to Wall Maria and get to my fathers basement to find out all the answers to everything and maybe a clue to his whereabouts".After arriving at a certain district Levi exits with the Pastor as we charge onward to the castle with a new determination in our hearts.

Alex's Pov  
We were told that titans had already managed to get in the castle and were told to barricade the lower levels however when we did a titan got a hold of Reiner who got bit on the arm.The titan wasn't big and it had its jaw severed by a knife Connie had picked up and Reiner had the wound wrapped up.Suddenly from the top of the tower a large crash is heard as we head to the top and see that apparently the beast like titan is throwing pieces of the wall over at us.Suddenly Nanaba and another soldier land on the roof of the castle with us and tell us that twice the number of titans is approaching.Nanaba and the other soldier jump back into action and proceed to kill more titans however in doing so the other soldier slams his head against the wall and proceed to fall and Nanaba looks as if she wants to help but she realizes he has no hope and heads back up the tower.Unfortunately she runs out of gas close to the top and sinks her swords into the wall and tries to pull herself up but can't reach high enough so Sasha decides she doesn't want to sit around and let her comrades die and so she reaches on and hangs over the edge.Just as Nanaba almost has her hand the part Sasha was leaning on was weakened and it fell causing Sasha to begin falling before being grabbed by the hand that had been reaching up to grab her.However since she caught Sasha with one hand the other one holding the sword couldn't support both of their weight and it broke causing Nanaba to kick out and wrap Sasha in a protective hug so Nanaba would take the blunt of the fall.Luckily the tower wasn't that high up and Sasha was fine however since Nanaba had taken most of the fall her neck broke instantly while the other titans on the ground looked at Sasha and began to rush after her.Ymir grabs Connie's knife and jumps off the tower while slicing her hand and suddenly a flash of light comes from the darkness as she transforms into a titan!!!.

I was truly speechless as Ymir who had a really small titan but seemed to move fast killed titans left and right by using her speed against them.Connie,Krista,Bertolt,and Reiner seemed to be talking about if Ymir was on humanity's side or not while Myself,Marco,Sam,Bradley,And Nick seemed to be thinking to ourselves.Ymir had the upper hand for a while but it was clear she couldn't go on forever as she slowed down a bit and the other titans took advantage as they grabbed her and began biting flesh off of her.Ymir seemed to be thinking of pulling the tower down but as she looked up at us she let herself get pulled further down so Krista screamed"You're the type of person who lives for herself and doesn't care much about others so you can live so don't hold back now,Just pull this whole damn tower down okay Ymir".

Ymir heard Krista and began tearing out chunks of the tower and as it began to tip over she climbed to us on the roof and said"Wanna....Live.......Grab......ON"We all grabbed her hair from the titan as the tower fell and crushed most of the titans below.However they soon began getting up from the rubble and Ymir rushed to kill them but one grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down as titans began tearing her body apart and Krista runs over to Ymir shouting something at her.A titan reaches for Krista but suddenly a blur comes out of nowhere and kills the titan and we soon see that its actually Mikasa.The rest of the survey corps as Eren swoops in and gets his first kill as a scout and a few minutes later all of the titans are killed.Something makes me look away from the wounded Ymir as her leg and arm that got bit off tries to heal.I walk away from the rubble and as I do I look over at the slowly dying body of Sasha who is missing both arms,a leg and she has a hole in her stomach with blood pouring out of her mouth.Connie is holding her and I see two pieces of bloody rubble that must have made the hole in her stomach.To live we had to trade Sasha's life and Connie screams"Don't you dare die a meaningless death Sasha PLEASE".Sasha looks up at him and says"It wasn't pointless because I met my family today and I can safely tell you-that I love you".Connie is crying hard and he shares a kiss with her as her eyes fill with happiness before they stare up at the sky and go blank forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Potato girl is now dead.The story will only get more heartbreaking and gory from here.So if you can't take the gore you don't have to read.Sasha dying is not part of the actual manga and I added it to make the story better.The next chapter is major spoiler heavy so If you absolutely don't want major spoilers for season two then do not read part two of this story.If you don't care for spoilers or have already read the manga then you can read part two when the first chapter comes out which will probably be next week.Have a good night guys.


	17. Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on.

I have decided to delete my sequel story for the time being. It was a story written when I was younger, super naive, and lacked proper grammar. This story was also just literally telling the events of Aot with little to no differences. So I am going to change certain things up when I edit. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
